


Safe Haven

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Curses, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Final Battle, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), Fluff, Healing, M/M, Nightmares, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Party Games, Praise Kink, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: After switching sides during the final battle, and finding himself with nowhere to go in the aftermath, Luna invites Draco to live with her at Safe Haven.  Not knowing what to expect, but having no other options, Draco takes the opportunity and follows her.When they arrived, Draco couldn’t help but realize that whatever he had expected, this surely wasn’t it. He didn’t expect a mouldy old house that belonged to Potter, of all people, and he certainly didn’t expect that Potter would be living there as well.But even with these minor (major) complications, he'd be damned if he wasn’t going to try and make this work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drarryismymuse (Hatchersn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchersn/gifts), [gracie137](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracie137/gifts), [DorthyAnn (JenniferMarie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferMarie/gifts), [donnarafiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/gifts).



> (This work is part one of a series.  
> I have no title for it yet but so many ideas for part two! So stay tuned! There will be more!) 
> 
> Today is my one year anniversary.  
> One year ago I uploaded my first fic and I'm so excited to share this one here with you because this is the first thing I ever started writing. My first wip, my first steps into learning another language good enough so people enjoy what I write.
> 
> I gift this work to the people who made me fall in love, first with drarry, then writing, and then my writing.  
> Thank you so much! ❤️  
> And thank you everyone who reads my fics, it means a lot! ❤️
> 
> Thank you at Kristinabrd and drarryismymuse for the great betas! ❤️

All hope was lost. 

 

That was the first thing Draco thought when he saw Harry Potter in Hagrid's arms.

 

He could only stand there and watch the madman proclaim victory for his side with a horrendous laugh and the speech he’d waited for over a decade to deliver. All wizards would join him or die. 

 

His body started to burn with rage. Gone was the numbness he’d been feeling for far too long, he finally felt  _ alive, _ invigorated by the hot rage inside him.

 

His life was burning down to ashes, just like the Room of Hidden Things and he was damned to watch. 

 

But this time, maybe for the first time in his life, he stood on the right side. 

He realised it the moment Potter came back to save him, emerald green eyes burning hotter than the Fiendfyre around them as they searched for him, to pull him up, to save him, and all Draco could do was hold on for dear life and bury his nose in the crook of Potters neck.  The boy that came back for him. 

  
  


Draco knew he was a pawn in his father’s game. He knew the moment he took the Dark Mark that he was lost. 

 

But Potter came back. 

 

To save him. 

 

And it took him till this moment to realise that there are things worth fighting for. 

 

Potter may be dead; the war may be over, but Draco could no longer stand aside—he’d stand here and die for the right side. For once in his life he wouldn’t be taking the easy way out.

 

His ears began to ring and his hands shook; he was seconds away from a breakdown. Longbottom stepped in front of them and Draco knew that he should probably listen, but the words started to fade as he lost control of his mind and body. 

 

He didn't even realise that his mother had stolen her way over to his side, unnoticed by the people around them, until she pushed her wand into his shaking hand and took a small step back, lingering behind him. Her hand was shaking as she touched the small of his back. 

 

“Are you alright my love?” she whispered, leaning in until her mouth almost brushed the shell of his ear. Even then Draco strained to hear the words. “I need you to listen carefully. I lied to the Dark Lord. I don't know if any of us will live to see the sunrise. I need you to know that I love you and I should have tried to protect you years ago. Be braver than me.  I love you my darling. I’m sorry, my love. So sorry.” 

 

The words washed over Draco, leaving him shaking in their wake. He had so many questions. Why was his mother with him, what had she done, and why had she given him her wand? Potter was dead, it was over, there was truly no hope left.

 

There was no warning when all hell broke loose. Longbottom chopped off Nagini's head with a sword — where that had come from? He had no idea. Somebody screamed “Harry!” and curses started flying all around him. 

 

He was never as happy as he was in that very moment while his life burned, his mother cried, and Potter was running and firing hexes at all the Death Eaters he found in his path.

 

He held his mothers wand in his hand so tightly the wood hurt his fingers. And then he knew what he needed to do. 

 

He stormed after Lovegood. He trusted Luna to  _ trust him _ to fight beside her, he wasn’t sure he could expect that from anyone else. After the weeks she had spent at the Manor as a hostage it felt like the right thing to do, to keep her safe and fight by her side.

 

So he did; he kept her safe from curses he had never dared to dream of; yet here he was, at a battleground where adults cast them against kids as if they were nothing more than stinging hexes. 

 

Granger appeared beside them without warning. It took a second for her to realise what was going on, and with a short nod to Draco she fought beside them. 

 

Every second got harder; they grew tired and their muscles burned, but still they fought. 

 

Kids against adults. Blood against blood. 

 

It didn't matter.

 

The only thing that mattered was that Potter was alive. 

 

And there was hope. 

 

The Death Eaters fell, one by one, and the battle moved to the Entrance Hall. 

 

His mad aunt started firing curses at them and Draco was unable to fight her. His wand was useless against his own blood due to the Unbreakable Vow his father had made him take. He watched in despair as Lovegood, Granger and—wherever she came from—Weaslette struggled to counter the attacks, feeling useless. 

 

But he could keep them safe: he could shield them from harm, and if he had to he would shield them with his own body. That was, after all, the right thing to do—not the easy thing, the right thing. All that mattered was that he was—for once in his life—on the right side, and that there was hope for all of them. 

 

As they grew tired, their brains too slow and their bodies too weak, Bellatrix Lestrange shot the killing curse at the Weaslette, missing her by an inch. 

 

It was their luck that the Weasley Matriarch noticed it, pushed them to the side, and with an impressive movement and a rage he never believed any Weasley could possess—let alone this plump little lady—she screamed at his aunt and fired curse after curse, hex after hex, till the floor cracked and the air was thick with dust and stray magic. 

 

And just like that it all was over; his aunt was dead, killed by the love of a mother that lost too much too soon. The last enemy standing was the Dark Lord himself, right in front of Harry Potter. 

 

The only sound Draco heard was Potter’s low voice while he and the Dark Lord stalked around each other like wild animals just seconds before attack. One look at the scene in front of him and he knew exactly why the Dark Lord was scared of Potter. 

 

The pure force of Potter's magic crackled around them and the look on his face was what he imagined the young Dumbledore looked like during his fight against Grindelwald. He was scared and his heartbeat was too fast and too loud for just standing around and waiting.

 

As the first rays of the sun lit the hall the Dark Lord fired the killing curse, but Potter’s shouted  _ Expelliarmus _ was stronger, and with that, the war ended. 

 

Like the slowly climbing sun that chases away the dark of the night, the light side had defeated the dark. The battle of Hogwarts was over. And Draco was still alive. 

 

* * *

 

After what felt like an eternity, the gathered crowd started cheering and screaming. The body of the Dark Lord, empty and shrunken into itself, was levitated away along with all that remained of his fallen Death Eaters. Some of them didn't even look human, so many curses and hexes had hit them at the same time that their bodies were a disfigured mess. 

 

Draco felt dead, there was no emotion left inside him. When he entered the Great Hall and looked around he could see that same emptiness in so many other faces. 

 

Dead expressions and tears; the joy of just a few minutes ago was nowhere to be found.

 

Nothing good came of war and they all would have pay the price for it. 

 

The Weasley clan was gathered around one of the beds that had been transfigured from all manner of objects to provide comfort to the wounded or dead. The look of pure grief on their faces told him that at least one member of the family didn't come out of this alive. 

 

On the other side of the Hall he saw Professor McGonagall, by now probably Headmistress McGonagall, coordinating the staff to transport the wounded who could be moved safely to St. Mungos. 

 

The house tables were gone and instead one smaller table was placed to the side where the house-elves busied themselves serving light food and many, many drinks. Merlin knows they had been fighting for so long and he never realized how thirsty one got while engaged in deadly combat. 

 

Draco couldn’t take any more, he turned to leave but suddenly he stood face to face with Luna. 

 

“Hello Draco” she chimed with a small but honest smile. “It was nice of you to help us today, I knew you would find a way to escape the Manor, just as I have. I saw it in your eyes; every time you came to visit me down there, I saw I wasn’t the only one that didn't want to be there… Let’s get something to drink and then we’ll go looking for your mom, yes? I’m sure she’s outside waiting for you. Did you know she also looked after me while I was your guest? She's such a nice lady!” And with that she walked off to the one remaining table to fetch them some drinks. 

 

Trailing after her he asked himself why she even spoke to him after everything that had happened. Draco was lost for words. 

 

They made their way out of the castle and took in their surroundings for the first time. The stairs were nearly destroyed, large parts of the walls were blown out and scattered around the ground, and there was so much blood, everywhere…he couldn’t breathe. Panic rose in his chest. He didn't know where to look, he couldn't think anymore, he didn't know what the future might bring. His home was gone he couldn’t go back to the Manor, not after everything that happened there. 

 

He didn't know where his mother was or what had happened to her. He had left her unarmed in a battlefield to fight side by side with the enemy. The world started spinning around him. All air was gone and he couldn't remember how to breathe properly. Suddenly there was a hand on his cheek and a distant voice calling his name. 

 

“Draco, Draco… Yes that's right, listen to my voice. Breathe Draco, in and out, slowly, everything's going to be alright. Just breathe. Come with me, it's nice today and the air is better if we move a bit further out.”

 

With a start he remembered how to move and followed Luna's voice out onto the grounds, taking deep breaths in time with her instructions. As they stepped out of the shadows of the castle, the sun was warm and there wasn't as much damage to the surrounding landscape. 

 

They walked for a few minutes without talking, just walked and breathed and looked for the white-blonde hair of his mother. 

 

When they couldn’t find her anywhere they sat down under a tree by the lake, just breathing. Draco was so tired, and now that the first wave of panic was gone, he couldn't bring himself to care anymore—the emptiness was back. 

 

So they sat there in silence, drinking water and breathing. 

 

Something deep inside him came suddenly to life when he saw three figures walking in the distance. Draco knew in an instant who it was; he had watched Potter for at least six years now and he would recognize him and his friends even if they were standing in a herd of stomping Hippogriffs and he had lost an eye. 

 

Luna noticed his tension and looked over to the trio. 

 

“You know… He is just as lost as you are. Maybe you should talk to him—later. Right now Headmistress McGonagall is heading our way and if we are lucky we’ll get some biscuits while we’re in in her office. That would be nice. Come on let's get up and over to her before she has to come the whole way down to us.”

 

Again Draco found himself trailing behind Luna. If the Ministry didn’t send him straight to Azkaban, he thought, he’d make a habit of sticking with her. In the short time since the final battle had begun till now he had grown very fond of her. At the Manor she was someone he could flee to. They would sit in silence just like they had the past hour, while she ate the food he had smuggled in or drank the extra glass of water he had brought her. They didn't need words then and they didn't need them now. Yes, he would definitely call Luna a friend. Maybe the only one left for him in this world. 

 

“Miss Lovegood, Mister Malfoy…” they reached Headmistress McGonagall halfway back up to the castle. She looked just as exhausted as Draco felt, but there was a flame burning in her eyes that gave him some of his energy back—even if it wasn’t much—it was a start. “It's nice to see you alive and mostly uninjured, both of you. Mister Malfoy I must say I was stunned to see you fighting, and even more surprised when I realised you were fighting for us. I watched you as well as I could while the battle was raging and I'm pretty sure that Miss Lovegood here isn’t the only one whose life you saved today. Would you please follow me to my office, I need a word in private. Miss Lovegood, you may join us if Mister Malfoy permits it, or you may remain behind if you would like. We won’t be long.”

 

Luna looked at him and with a nod he told her that he was ok with whatever she wanted to do. So she followed them. 

 

When they finally made their way up through the destroyed castle and into her new office he was shocked to see that they weren’t alone. 

 

In front of the Headmistress’ desk was his mother. She looked much older than the last time he had seen her, older but unharmed, and he couldn’t stop the sob that escaped him as he ran to her and fell into her waiting arms as she wept into his hair. 

 

After they stood there for a while, embracing, they separated to take a closer look at each other. 

 

“Oh my love, my little Dragon” she whispered between her sobs “I wasn't sure I would ever see you again. I’m so proud of you Draco. So proud. You did the right thing, and we both know that is all that matters. I’m so sorry my son. I’m sorry I couldn’t stand up against him earlier. I’m so sorry, love. I wasn’t brave enough, but  _ you were _ . I love you my darling.”

 

A few minutes later the Headmistress stepped behind her desk and sat down. Draco and Narcissa let go of each other to hear what would happen to them now that the war was over. 

 

“Mrs. Malfoy, Mister Malfoy,” Draco flinched, “please take a seat. Miss Lovegood you too, please. Mrs. Malfoy, now that Draco has joined us we can talk. First of all I want you to know that the Aurors are hunting down the remaining Death Eaters. I talked to them about you and you are allowed to remain on the grounds until they have time to come and question you both and decide what will happen next. If you have anything to say that will aid in locating any remaining Death Eaters, I would appreciate it if you’d write it down for me to send to the Ministry.” 

 

Draco gave her a short nod: yes he would help as best he could to get them all locked up. 

 

“Furthermore, you must know that Mister Lucius Malfoy is alive and currently on his way to the Ministry with the Aurors. His first hearing is tomorrow and he will be held in Azkaban for the duration of his trial. He wished to see you both, but he fought for Voldemort till the end and I didn't want to keep him here. If you want to see him you will have to wait for your own hearings as you are not allowed to leave the premises unescorted until we determine what is to be done with you. Draco… I have already told you that we are thankful to have you here with us at last, but not everyone is aware of your actions and bravery in the battle and most people will not be as kind to you as Miss Lovegood. I would stick around here or with Miss Lovegood if I were you. Get some rest and eat. Mrs. Malfoy, you are confined to my office, I’ve warded it for your own safety. The people at Hogwarts might have won a war but they lost so much more. It wouldn’t be safe for you if you left. I’ll send a house elf to bring you whatever you require. If you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Auror Shacklebolt.”

 

With that, she stood and left the three of them in her office. 

 

Draco took a look around. The portraits were empty, the former Headmasters were probably scattered around the castle; there was a pensieve on one of the tables with blood on it, he wondered who used it and whose blood it was. It didn't look old, it must be from this night. He wondered if he’d ever able to forget all the blood and death he saw today. Probably not. 

 

After snooping around a bit he found some parchment, ink and a few quills . He sat down next to his mother while Luna busied herself with an old book she found on one of the shelves. 

 

“Mother,” his voice was low and scratchy as he talked for the first time in nearly two hours. He had screamed himself hoarse that night. “We need to help them, we need to write down every detail we can think of, anything that could help. We’ll start with the names and every safe house we know and then I will bring this to the Headmistress.”

 

His mother gave him a small smile and they started writing. They wrote every name, every hiding place, every possible thing they could think of. The house elves brought some sandwiches and pumpkin juice while they sat in silence, scribbling line after line on parchment. When they finished Draco got up, his tired muscles protesting, to see Luna standing right behind them waiting for him. With a last glance and a whispered “see you later, mother” he left the office to search for the Headmistress. 

 

* * *

 

When Draco found her she was directing St. Mungo's staff around the Great Hall. First response Mind Healers sat with the people who had lost somebody, and those who were not busy helping slept just where they were—some of them sitting with their backs to the walls, some laying on the bloody floor, and he even saw one man leaning against a portrait, fast asleep. The whole situation was surreal… 

 

“Headmistress…” Draco's voice was still unrecognizable. “I've got the information you asked for, we hope it’ll help. There is one from me and one from Mother. Please give them to the Aurors, they might need them.”

 

“Thank you Mr. Malfoy.” she said with a sad smile. “Miss Lovegood, please take Mister Malfoy with you and get some rest, you’ve both been through a lot today and you deserve some peace.”

 

Luna smiled at her and they left the castle toward their tree by the lake, and some rest.

 

It took them only a few minutes to fall fast asleep together, laying under the big tree, the sun on their faces and their minds foggy from exhaustion. 

 

When Draco woke he couldn’t move, his head hurt and his body was on fire, he felt as if he had only slept a few minutes, but the sun had wandered across the sky and was beginning to sink. He heard the quiet whisper of Luna's voice behind him talking to someone he couldn't see. 

 

“... he’s not like that anymore, I’m not even sure he ever was. He saved me at the Manor you know. If it wasn’t for him and his Mum I wouldn’t have made it. I know you all probably think I’ve really lost my mind right now…”

 

“Oh Luna we’ve never thought you lost your mind and we probably never will.” It was a girl talking to Luna, her quiet voice sounded defeated and sad. Draco didn't recognize it. “If you say he's alright I believe you. He saved my life today, I’m sure of that, and he saved us back at the Manor. But he has to prove himself. The years of hate can’t be forgiven in just one night. But yes, I talked to him and you can come along if you want to, if Malfoy is allowed to leave. We have enough space for a few more.” Draco heard the ruffling of clothes and then steps moving away from them. 

 

As Luna started humming a small song he turned around to look at her. She looked better: she had a few scratches on her face and one big cut on one of her arms, but she looked well rested and happy. He wondered how she did that. Luna was an oddity, she possessed so much positive magic that it was hard to look at her when you felt as dead and dirty as he did at the moment. 

 

“Good morning Draco,” she smiled. Why did she always smile?

 

“Hey Luna. You look so much better than I feel. We should probably head inside to find someone to heal your cuts and bruises don't you think?” his voice was still scratchy. 

 

“Oh okay, and after that we’ll get something to eat okay? I’m starving and you look like you haven’t eaten since 5th year.”

 

They made their way to the Great Hall and Luna took his arm as they walked in silence. He wondered who she was talking to when he woke and where exactly it was they were  allowed to come along to. Luna didn't say a word about it and he didn't ask, he’d see when the time came.

 

Upon reaching the Great Hall they were greeted by a healer, her name tag told him her name was Healer Roberts, and she pushed Luna and him onto the next bed. 

 

“Hello guys, my name is Healer Roberts and I'm going to look after you two whether you like it or not.” Her curly grey hair was frazzled and her warm brown eyes looked tired in her dark face. Draco reckoned she hadn't had a break all day.

 

“Hello Healer Roberts,” Luna chirped, “we would be grateful if you’ve got the time! My name is Luna and this is my friend Draco. We were in the battle from the beginning to end. I made sure our wounds weren’t too severe before we went to take a rest by the lake. If they were, I assure you we would have come sooner.”

 

Roberts smiled widely, “I’m going to heal your cuts now, this will probably itch like hell but when I'm finished it will stop immediately, ok?” 

 

Luna gave a nod and Roberts waved her wand over her cuts. It took some time but she was very good. Once the cuts on Luna's face were gone, Healer Roberts turned her attention to her left arm, right where the deepest cut was. 

 

She narrowed her eyes, “I will not be able to heal that completely dear. The cut is too deep and the margin of the wound is tattered. You'll have a scar but I’ll give you a salve for the aftercare. If you use it every day for the next couple of weeks the scar will get lighter and you shouldn't have any problems with it. When I’m done with that I will cast a diagnostic spell to make sure there is no damage we can’t see and if I don't find anything you are free to go.”

 

Luna looked at her and smiled. “It's alright, we all have scars by now. Thank you Healer Roberts.”

 

Five minutes later, Luna was ready and Draco was looked over from head to toe. 

 

“You’ve got some pretty severe burns son, I’ll heal as much as I can and give you a salve for the rest. Just like Luna here, you’ll have to use it for the next couple of weeks but I don’t think there will be any permanent scarring. I will also need to cast a diagnostic spell over you and I’ll get you some pain relief potion. Are you ok with that?”

 

Draco gave her a small nod and she started to heal him. After 10 minutes they were ready and said their goodbyes to Healer Roberts. 

 

The Great Hall had some of its tables restored after the injured were transported to St. Mungos and they sat down to eat whatever the elves could scrounge up. Draco heard the whispering start around them but pretended he couldn’t. 

 

“Is that Malfoy over there with Loony Lovegood?”

 

“I heard he switched sides at the last moment!” 

 

“What is this Death Eater scum still doing here?”

 

“Why isn’t he dead or in Azkaban by now?“

 

“I heard someone say he was the little love toy of you know who himself!!!” 

 

“Ew that's disgusting!” 

 

When he couldn't take it anymore he looked over to Luna to ask if they could leave. But the second he opened his mouth the Headmistress appeared by their side. 

 

“Mister Malfoy, the Aurors are here to talk to you and your mother. They will hear your side and determine what will happen to you. If you would follow me please. Miss Lovegood you can join us, but you are not allowed inside the office during questioning.” 

 

She turned around and Draco and Luna stood up to follow her all the way back to the Tower. 

 

* * *

 

They were to be questioned under Veritaserum by Kingsley Shacklebolt himself. He and his mother were separated so they could be interrogated individually. Draco was called in first and his heart began to race as he took a seat.

 

Kingsley began to question him in his deep, sure voice and Draco wasn’t sure he would survive this. What would happen to them if they couldn’t answer the questions? What if Kingsley wanted them imprisoned? He could only await his doom. 

 

“My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt, I volunteered to take over your case. Please answer the following questions to the best of your ability so the Ministry can decide the appropriate actions to take as you await trial. You are under the influence of Veritaserum, so as you are undoubtedly aware, you are unable to lie to me. Let's begin. 

 

Your name is Draco Lucius Malfoy?”

 

“Yes” 

 

“You were born on the 5th of June 1980?”

 

“Yes, sir” 

 

“You are the son of Lucius Malfoy II and Narcissa Malfoy, formerly Narcissa Black?”

 

“Yes” 

 

“You currently live at Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, England?”

 

“No” 

 

“No?” 

 

“No sir, I won’t be going back to the Manor. I don’t live there anymore. I will look for a place to stay, if you’ll let me, but I’m not living at the Manor” 

 

A short nod from Kingsley was all he needed. The man knew what Draco meant and he understood. 

 

“You fought in the battle against the Death Eaters as soon as you had the opportunity to do so?” 

 

“Yes sir.” 

 

“You made that choice because you wanted to? You decided to switch sides in the end?” 

 

Draco wanted to scream yes, but the Veritaserum prevented it. He thought about the question and his answer and suddenly he knew what the problem was.

 

“No,” Kingsley's eyes narrowed, “I switched sides long ago but I couldn’t get away. I never truly belonged to the Dark Lord. I fought for you because I wanted to, yes. But I hadn't switched sides just at the end.” Kingsley's eyes grew softer again after that. 

 

“Ok… There is only one question left. If the Ministry of Magic releases you until your hearing do you plan to do any harm to any person or break any Wizarding or Muggle law??”

 

“No sir.”

 

“Alright. Draco Lucius Malfoy, as an official of the Ministry of Magic I am releasing you on your own recognizance. I find that you don't present a danger to yourself or others around you. You will receive notice of your trial date. If you commit even a minor infraction of Wizarding or Muggle laws you will be brought into custody. You are free to go; you can wait outside for your mother if you want to.”

 

Draco was not sure what had just happened.  He was free to go, he was alive—even if he had no place to go and a numb mind—he had hope. 

 

Luna stood on the other side of the door but for once she wasn't smiling at him. 

 

“Draco, what did they say? What about your mother?” 

 

He walked over to her and hugged her so hard he feared he'd broken every single bone in her upper body, but he didn't let go. He was not behaving like the proper aristocrat he was raised to be but Draco thought that was a lost cause anyway so he just laughed and swung her around. “I’m free to go, there will be a hearing and a trial but I’m free for now, even if I don't have a place to go.” 

 

Draco put her back down and kissed her on the cheek. Something deep inside him knew everything would be alright, and the spark of hope that ignited when Potter had pulled him out of the Fiendfyre grew.

Luna laughed with him and her smile grew wider and wider. “You’ll stay with me Draco, it will be really fun to have you around. I’ll take care of you like you did for me.”

 

Together they waited for the doors to open, and he wrestled with his feelings toward his mother: she never did him any harm, but she didn't save him from the things that happened to him either.

 

His mother's hearing took way longer than his. They waited nearly an hour before the doors suddenly opened. Kingsley let them in and Draco sat by his mother's side. 

 

“How are you Mother? What will happen to you?” 

 

She smiled at him with tears in her eyes as Kingsley said, “Your mother will be kept under house arrest. She is not allowed to use magic until her hearing, but she won’t go to Azkaban. Mrs Malfoy, you’ll have a few minutes to say your goodbyes but then I have to take you to the Manor.”

 

He left the room and closed the door behind him. 

 

“Draco… What will happen to you? Why am I going alone to the Manor? They aren’t sending you to Azkaban, are they?” his mother asked, the fear in her voice made him shrink under her gaze.

 

He couldn't look at her but he gave her a small smile nevertheless, “No, I’m free to go wherever I want till my hearing. Luna here said I can stay with her. I can't go back to the Manor, Mother.”

 

“I know love, you don't have to go back to that place. Do you still have my wand?” 

Draco nodded, and his mother smiled at him with warm eyes. 

 

“Keep it little Dragon, I won’t be able to use it and you lost your own wand. As long as it works for you it's better to have it than to have no wand at all. 

Miss Lovegood? I’m sorry for the things that happened to you in my home. I should have done more but I was too afraid. Thank you for taking care of my son. Maybe one day I will be able to repay my debt.”

 

With that, she smiled, opened the door, and stepped out to meet Kingsley, who was already waiting for her. 

 

* * *

 

They walked down towards the Great Hall to look for the Headmistress to tell her the news. After saying their goodbyes they left the castle. 

 

“I need to go home to fetch some of my clothes and my stuff, do you need to go somewhere before we move to Safe Haven?”

 

“I don't have anything to fetch that isn’t at the Manor and I won’t go there. Maybe I’ll find someone who is willing to go there for me, till then I’ll improvise. What is Safe Haven, Luna?”

 

“You'll see when get there Draco. Let's go.”

 

They Apparated to Luna’s house and as they popped out of thin air Draco could only stand and stare at the building in front of him. Everything he looked at just  _ screamed  _ Luna. If this house could come to life it would definitely be just like the dreamy blonde at his side. Maybe he was losing his mind… 

 

“Welcome to my house Draco, it’s beautiful isn’t it?”

 

Draco looked at her as they entered the small garden in the front and he couldn’t stop the grin stealing its way onto his face. “Yes it is. I have never seen anything like it, it’s brilliant.” 

 

Luna smiled as she opened the front door. “Daddy? Are you here? I’m home and I’ve brought a friend with me!” 

 

As they entered the living room Draco saw a man bent over some sort of press, waving his wand at it as it spit copy after copy of the newest Quibbler to the floor. This must be Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna’s Father. 

 

Mr. Lovegood got up to greet his daughter, and Draco suddenly knew where Luna got her infectious, ever present smile from.

 

“Hello little Pumpkin! I was hoping you would stop by to say goodbye before you left for your new project! I always knew you would make it! I never had any doubt! And look I’m printing tomorrow's Quibbler!” He slowly walked over to them and as he stepped around the press Draco saw that one of his legs was missing. He had one of St. Mungo’s newest inventions, a synthetic leg spelled to work just like his old one, but they took some time to get used to. Draco realised, too late, that he was staring. 

 

“Ah yes boy, that is a present from the Death Eaters. They destroyed our house and took me with them but I couldn't tell them what they needed to know. I was lucky they just destroyed my leg and kicked me out instead of killing me. When I came home from Saint Mungo’s, I rebuilt our house and waited for my Luna to come back. She did. Like she always will.” He smiled at his daughter, “When do you leave for your little project?” 

 

Luna smiled fondly at her father, “I’ll just pack up some things and then we’ll be on our way.”

 

When Luna went to her room Draco lingered around the living room and watched Mr. Lovegood muttering at his press. He was suddenly reminded of a figure from a children's book his mother read to him when he was little: the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. Draco laughed to himself, yes that was the right description of Mr. Lovegood. 

 

Ten minutes later Luna returned with a carelessly stuffed bag. “I’m ready when you are.” 

 

She kissed her father goodbye and promised him she’d visit for tea soon. 

 

“Let’s take a walk before we Apparate Draco. I’ll let them know we’re coming.” 

 

She flicked her wand and muttered  _ Expecto Patronum _ and suddenly a rabbit patronus was hopping around them. Luna looked at it and said “tell them we’ll be there soon” and then the rabbit was gone. 

 

They walked for a bit, it was the middle of the night already and Draco wondered where the day went as they reached a small hill. On the opposite side of Luna's house he could see another strange building in the distance. He could only see the general outline of it, but it was definitely a Wizard's home, just as loveable and strange as Luna's own house. She followed his gaze and nudged him with her elbow. “That's the Burrow, Ron's home.”

 

Draco suddenly felt very sorry for everything he had ever said against the Weasel’s home, he wished he had known then what he knew now. 

 

A shiny otter suddenly appeared by their side “we’re ready, come over whenever you want to.”

 

Luna shot a big smile at him and Apparated them to a dark alley. They walked around the corner and stepped into a Muggle neighbourhood where old houses stood side by side. 

 

“Welcome to Safe Haven, Draco.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

“What the hell is this Luna?” 

 

As they entered the mouldy old house, Draco didn't know what he should have expected, but this definitely wasn’t it. The house was old, every inch covered in spiderwebs and dust, and it didn't look nearly as safe as the name led him to believe. But Luna smiled at him and despite his misgivings, he started to relax. 

 

“This will be our Safe Haven. Just like my father said, it's a project. If we all work together it will be finished in under a month. The idea started at one of the meetings of Dumbledore’s Army, you remember it?” Of course Draco remembered, it was another of his dumb schoolboy rivalries with Potter that escalated too quickly. Luna didn't wait for an answer, she just kept talking, “We talked about the war we knew was coming and what we should do if we lived through it. We knew we’d need something to do when it was over. So we decided to create a Safe Haven for everyone in need of one. This place is number twelve Grimmauld Place, it was the safe house for the Order of the Phoenix for some time till Sirius Black and Dumbledore died. Now it's Harry’s house, and yes before you ask, he knows you’re with me and he said it’s ok.” 

 

Draco could only stare at her. He had no idea what to say to that. Suddenly he knew who Luna was talking to when he woke up beside the Great Lake, and what they had spoken about. Granger gave the okay for them to move into Safe Haven together. 

 

And suddenly his lost emotions were there, pressing into him with full force. Until this moment he had felt dead inside—sometimes there were a few sparks of hope, but most of the time he just felt cold and empty. Until now. He collapsed to the ground and sobbed uncontrollably. He felt grateful to Luna for trusting him with their Haven, he felt powerless and defeated after everything that happened over the last two years, he felt a burning rage, he felt sad, he felt happy, and he felt every emotion he had left all at once. It was too much to take in and the world around him faded to black. 

 

When Draco returned to consciousness, the first thing he realised was that he was laying on a couch with a damp towel pressed to his forehead. There were people around him, whispering to each other, but he couldn't make out their words. 

 

A movement to his right made him jump. “Hey Draco, nice to have you back with us. Could you please try not to scare me like that?” 

 

He recognized Luna’s smiling face and remembered where he was and what had happened. Shame stole its way through his body and he thought about just turning around to curl back into sleep. The only problem was that he wasn't tired. He waited till his head stopped spinning and sat up to take a closer look at his surroundings. He was in quite a nice living room, at least compared to the entrance. Luna was beside him and there was a fire crackling in the fireplace, and on the far end of the room stood Potter, Granger, and the Weasel. What a great start to his new life… 

 

He looked back at Luna, “How long was I out?” 

 

“About half an hour, you didn't miss anything spectacular. I think I saw some Blibbering Humdingers around but Harry wouldn’t listen to me because he was too busy carrying you to his favorite couch…” 

 

Yep that's it, he wanted to die of embarrassment right now, please. He could take any of them levitating him around the whole house but carrying was too much. Even if levitating meant bumping into things and getting dropped it would clearly have been better than that. He couldn't look at anybody in this room. 

 

“Oy Malfoy!” Oh great, the Weasel is speaking to him, “You want to have a drink with us? We’ve got scotch and firewhisky and sandwiches if you want some.”

 

“Ronald! He doesn't need a drink! He needs to rest! He just fainted, maybe he needs a doctor but…”

 

“Yes, I’ll take the whisky and the sandwiches.” Draco was in desperate need of a drink if he was going to have to listen to Granger and the Weasel bicker on about everything. 

 

Weasel shot a dirty grin to Granger as he got up to fetch some sandwiches and whisky. She huffed and plopped down on the couch next to Luna; Potter moved to a loveseat near the fireplace and together they waited for Weasel to come back. 

 

The whole situation was strange… No one knew what to say to each other so they just sat and stared anywhere but at each other. Draco took this opportunity to watch Potter out of the corner of his eye. 

 

He looked sad and defeated, his usual unruly mop of hair was sticking to his head and he had dried blood on his face and all over his clothes. 

 

Seeing him reminded Draco of his own neglected state. First thing after eating he decided that he would take a long, hot shower. 

 

The Weasel came back with a floating pile of sandwiches and five glasses filled to the brim with amber liquid. 

 

He handed them their drinks and sat down on the floor next to Granger’s legs and bit into his sandwich. There was dead silence while they ate, but after they had finished their small dinner Luna stood up and looked at all of them for a second before a small smile appeared on her lips. 

 

“I want to propose a toast! We are happy to be alive, we made it out of a battle none of us wanted—created by the generation before us—and we ended it. Now we have to find our own way to make the world a better place. We’ll start with our Safe Haven and end it when we’re old and grey. Here’s to life!”

 

At that, Potter snorted and drank his whole glass down in three massive gulps. 

 

Once the rest of them had emptied their drinks, Draco really wanted to take a shower then fall into bed and sleep for a solid week or two. 

 

“Hermione? Where will Draco and I sleep?” 

 

“Uhm,” Hermione shot a glance at him, “we’ve only managed to clear one extra room for now, but one of you can sleep on the couch till we clean the other rooms tomorrow.”

 

Luna shook her head, “No, that's okay Hermione. Draco and I can share the room tonight, right Draco?” At that, Potter glared at them. 

 

For the first time since the final battle he heard Potter's voice as he told them where their room was. He then looked directly at Draco, “Do you have anything to sleep in? You can’t go to bed like that.” 

 

“No, I've got nothing else.” He couldn't look at Potter, suddenly he felt very small and lost, realising he really had nothing else left. 

 

Potter looked one last time at him before turning to Granger, “Hermione please give him some clothes for tonight and tomorrow, I packed enough. Well, I’m off to bed.” And with that he left them. 

 

“I’m sorry about him,” Granger said while she rummaged in her small purse, “the last few weeks were hard on us, especially so for Harry. Aha!” she pulled some clothes out and handed them to Luna, “make yourself at home, it will be nice to have you with us. We’ll talk tomorrow about the plans. Good night Luna, Malfoy.”

 

After saying goodnight they left to search for their room, and hopefully a shower. 

 

* * *

 

The next day they all sat around the kitchen table with steaming mugs of tea, discussing their plans for the Haven. At least it seemed like they all got some decent rest last night after exhaustion took over their restless minds. 

 

While listening to them, Draco discovered that Granger was the leader of the renovations, Weasley organized the arrivals of the other guests and Potter’s job obviously was to sit around and stare grumpily. 

 

“So today I thought we could start around the entrance, maybe the upper living room and a few bedrooms, we’ll start with cleaning the whole house and when we're done with that we’ll renovate every single room till every resident is satisfied with the outcome. Ron? Do you know yet who else is coming and when they’ll arrive? We need to fix up more bedrooms before they get here.”

 

“Uhm, yeah… So Ginny said she’ll be here as soon as possible, Dean and Seamus sent a Patronus while you were in the shower and said they’ll arrive this afternoon. Neville and Hannah will arrive tomorrow—oh and the other snakes said they'd have to do some kind of fieldwork and shopping before they are ready,” Weasel rolled his eyes, “they will come when they have done their shit, probably in a week, maybe two…” Draco wondered who they were talking about, he didn't know of any Gryffindors who could be called snakes and it was pretty unrealistic that any other Slytherins would come into the lion’s den. 

 

“Ok so we have to clean three bedrooms today: one for Malfoy,”—she shot a strange glance at Luna, who was currently resting her head on his shoulder, still half asleep. 

 

“— one for Seamus, Dean and Neville and one for surprise guests. Luna? Is it ok with you if we enlarge your room so that we can put Ginny and Hannah with you in there? Unless you and Draco want to keep sharing, of course!”

 

Draco nearly snorted and suddenly knew what the strange glances were about. Granger really thought they were together, as in love and happily ever after together. Luna realised it at the same second he did because she suddenly sat up and looked at him with a mischievous spark in her eyes. 

 

“Oh I don’t know, what do you think Draco? I rather enjoyed your company last night, I wouldn’t mind if you stayed with me.”

 

She was right, it wasn’t bad or strange to share a bed with her. He felt more at ease when he was around her and he really wasn't that keen on the prospect of having a room all by himself. Seeking comfort in her presence at night was definitely preferable. 

 

He grinned at her and played along, “I’d like to stay in your room if you’ll let me. I also rather enjoyed your company and I don't want to sleep alone.” Granger could think what she wanted, she didn't need to know that their relationship was more like a brother/sister, friends thing and would never be more. 

 

Luna leaned back to rest her head on his shoulder again, and with one last glance at them Granger continued talking. 

 

* * *

 

The following days passed by in a blur; they had established an efficient and pleasant routine rather quickly. 

 

Each morning they woke up, went down to the kitchen for breakfast, and then worked on the house till it was time for lunch. Somebody would make food for them all and they’d meet in the biggest room they were working on that day to eat together on the floor; afterwards they'd begin working again until it was time for dinner.

 

Dinner was taken in the kitchen again where they would sit and talk, or in Draco's (and Potter’s, he realised) case, listen till one after another would retire to their rooms to sleep, or do whatever the others were doing. By now the Haven looked rather nice and not as mouldy as when he had arrived. There were already ten people living there and there were still five empty bedrooms left for new guests. With Luna by his side, Draco was rather happy. They made a good team, and even if Luna was constantly babbling on about her creatures he had great fun. 

 

Then, everything went to shit exactly eight days after moving in with the golden trio. 

 

They had started this day like any other, labouring around the house and eating when it was time to eat. After dinner, they decided to go to one of the living rooms to relax. They had been working tirelessly all week to make this house more like a home and less like a batcave. 

 

Draco laid stretched out on one of the many sofas sipping at the firewhisky Finnigan had brought with him while Luna was curled against his side, her head on his belly, just seconds from falling asleep. 

 

Just like he had done for days now, Draco watched Potter out of the corner of his eye—old habits die hard they say—when he realised something was off with the boy wonder. 

 

He looked even more grumpy than usual and when the Weaslette tried to sit down next to him he jumped up and stormed out of the room. 

 

With a shouted “Harry!” the Weaslette jumped up and ran after him. 

 

“Oh my,” Granger sounded alarmed as she watched her go, “it would be better if she just waited for him to calm down again. Ron do you think we should go and stop her before it's too late?”

 

“Nah Mione, you know as well as I do that we can't stop them. Merlin’s balls that's going to be nasty though.” 

 

Granger bit her lip and furrowed her brows, “Okay... We all should go to bed, see you in the morning…”

 

As Draco and Luna left the living room to head to their bedroom they heard Potter and the Weaslette already shouting at each other in the distance. 

 

That was also the night his nightmares began.

When Draco drifted off to sleep everything was nice and warm... then suddenly he was back in the Room of Requirement, but this time Potter didn't turn around to save him.

 

He was burning alive, the flames consuming his body while his father watched and shouted how worthless and disappointing he was as a son and heir.

 

Draco woke with tears in his eyes and his heart beating way too fast. He couldn't breathe properly and he was shaking, cold sweat drenching his pyjamas. 

 

Realising sleep wouldn’t return to him tonight, he left their room quietly, so as not to wake Luna, and headed towards the kitchen for a steaming cup of tea, hoping it would help calm him. After his second cup he did begin to feel a bit better, but the lingering effects of his nightmare still kept him on edge. Maybe if he had some Calming Draught he would be able to go back to sleep…but unfortunately, he didn’t. 

 

He decided he would take the next opportunity he had to go to Diagon Alley and buy a potions kit and the ingredients for the draught; but for now, he got up to brew a fresh cup of tea.

 

Draco was so absorbed in the process of making his tea that he didn't notice Potter slipping into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. When he turned around, steaming cup in hand, he jumped at the sight of a fucking moody Potter and spilled the hot tea all over the floor. Luckily he had worn shoes to prevent cold feet, without them he definitely would have had third degree burns all over his toes… Fucking Potter and his ability to sneak up on him at moments like this. 

 

“What the fuck Potter! Next time please make some noise and don’t just sneak up behind me you bloody moron!”

 

“Calm down, Malfoy I didn't meant to scare you. At least not that much.”

 

“Ha ha Potter, very funny. Tea? Now that you’ve killed mine I have to make a fresh one.”

 

“Yes, please. And I didn’t kill your tea, you spilled it. You can't kill tea.”

 

A few minutes later they sat in silence drinking their tea and Draco wanted to say something, anything to break the icy atmosphere; but judging by the looks he received every time he even dared to take a deep breath, he had no idea what he could possibly say without Potter immediately cursing him, so he remained silent. 

 

He didn’t have to wait long before Potter finally decided to speak.

 

“Hermione told me you saved their lives, I mean Hermione’s, Luna’s and Ginny’s. I wanted to… I… why did you fight with us in the end Malfoy? You don’t make any sense to me anymore. I really believed you were a huge git, and then you turn around and save the lives of some of my best friends and  _ then _ you turn up at my house with Luna and everything is just—wrong. Don’t get me wrong, it's quite nice that I don't have to fight with you every other day over some kind of bullshit but you aren’t yourself anymore and that's kind of unnerving for me.” Potter looked so distressed by the end of his rant that Draco nearly laughed out loud. 

 

“It was the right thing to do, Potter. Simple as that. But what do you mean I’m not myself anymore? Didn't know you knew me that well Potter.”

 

“For fucks sake Malfoy!” Ahhh there was angry Potter again, Draco thought. “You know what I mean! You’re not the poncy git you used to be, complaining about every little thing and acting like you’re too good to do the things the rest of us had to. By Merlin’s—okay for example, I gave you some ratty old Muggle clothes the first night you arrived and you didn't complain about wearing them. Not only that, but you keep wearing them! The Malfoy I  _ thought _ I knew would have thrown a temper tantrum! And you’re helping clean the house! I really don't get it! And I really don't get what you are playing at with Luna! I swear to god Malfoy, if you ever hurt her…”

 

At that he really laughed. 

 

“What the hell is so funny!” Potter nearly screamed at him. 

 

“Potter, you’re babbling, please just shut up for a second will you?” He was still laughing so hard his eyes had begun to tear up. “Okay first of all, I wear these clothes because I have literally nothing else left. My stuff is all at the Manor and I refuse to set foot in there ever again. I could go to Diagon Alley to purchase new things but I'm trying to delay that for as long as possible. As a known former Death Eater I don’t think I’ll be greeted kindly there, do you? But I’ll have to go soon because I’ve thought about brewing some Calming Draught for us, and to do that I’ll need some supplies. I help with cleaning this rat’s nest because I hope to stay here, even if it's not easy for me to live in the lion’s den. I’m fairly certain one of you will eventually snap and kick me out for simply breathing or something like that. And as for Luna… I don't know why it’s any of your business, Potter, but I won’t hurt her. I’m totally, absolutely, one-hundred percent gay and she knows that. That is why I was laughing so hard. And if you’ll excuse me now, I’m going to try again to get some sleep.” And with that he left the kitchen, leaving a totally befuddled Potter in his wake. 

 

The following day they all sat around the kitchen table for breakfast like they had every other day, but even with his  _ massive _ amount of three hours sleep last night Draco couldn't fail to note that something was off today. 

 

He looked around the table, searching for the source of the strange vibe. 

 

Luna poked dreamily at her bacon and eggs, Longbottom was having a little chat with Abbot over some kind of plant Draco really wasn’t interested in, Thomas and Finnigan were still half asleep and the Weasel was stuffing his face with food so quickly that Draco wondered how he could even breathe with that amount of scrambled eggs in his mouth. 

 

Granger, on the other hand, looked nervous today, glancing first at Potter then at her untouched breakfast then back up again to glance at the Weaslette. 

 

Against all expectations Potter looked more like his old self this morning; he wasn’t moody anymore, but he refused to look up from his cup of tea. 

 

Draco looked to the other side of the table where the Weaslette sat. In contrast to the rest of the table (even himself with his three hours of sleep) she looked like shit, her eyes were red— probably from crying, he thought—and she was so pale her freckles stood out like a campfire in a pitch black forest. Maybe it was her fight with Potter, or maybe she also had to deal with nightmares last night. Either way, he didn’t see how he could help the situation.

 

“Sooo,” Granger began carefully, “the house is clean so I thought we could just relax today and take a break. Tomorrow we can start on the renovations if you all would like to? I thought  everyone could start with their rooms: new colours, new floors, new furniture—whatever makes you happy, just do it and once we finish with that we can team up for the rooms we're going to use together.”

 

Finnigan’s head shot up, “Wait, you mean we have nothing to do today? That's great Hermione! Then I have a request for tonight. I don't know about you guys but after the last year I am in desperate need of a huge hangover tomorrow morning. I say we go up to the big living room again tonight, but this time we all drink the good Whisky until we pass out where we sit.”

 

“Sounds great, Seamus.”

 

“Yeah, I’m in.”

 

“Ok then that's that,” Granger said. “I’ll be off grocery shopping for the next two hours or so. If anybody needs anything please let me know now so that I don't have to hear your whining when I get back.”

 

Draco finished his tea while thinking about what he should do today. Deciding he would stay in bed reading a book he had found in one of the living rooms, he got up to leave when the Weasel looked at him. 

 

“Malfoy wait a second, would you like to play a few games of wizard's chess? Or maybe just one round? The only one here willing to play against me is Harry, and to be honest, he sucks at chess.” There was a loud snort from Potter's direction before Draco could even answer. 

 

“Delicate, Potter. Yes I would love to kick your ass at chess, Weasel.”

 

“We’ll see whose ass will be the one getting kicked, Ferret.”

 

Luna looked at them and burst out laughing, “Okay, while the boys are busy with each others arses, I’d like to go along with you Hermione, if you don’t mind?” At that Potter nearly choked on his toast. 

 

“Again, delicate Potter… Luna why in Merlin’s sake would you say something like that?!?” Draco said, a massive blush creeping its way onto his face. 

 

“Oh shut up you nut, it was a joke. I need a few things today so if you need more than shampoo, Draco, you should let me know. I’m getting dressed now.” With a soft kiss to his cheek and a wink at Granger, the Weasel and Potter, she left the room. 

 

Half an hour later everyone except Luna, the Weaslette and Granger were in the living room. They were all in a great mood at the prospect of doing nothing today. Draco sat down at the chessboard with the Weasel while Potter flopped down on Draco's favorite sofa to watch them. The others were playing a game of exploding snap, laughing at each other. 

 

By the time the girls came back from their shopping trip they were on their third match; the Weasel won their first match, and Draco the second, this round would decide the winner for the day. Weasel was a great player and it really was fun to play against him, he managed to outmaneuver Draco just as often as Draco outmaneuvered him and he enjoyed that.

 

Back in Slytherin he never had this much fun playing chess and he never would have thought the Weasel intelligent enough for it; but here he was, playing his best chess games since he had left the Manor for his first year at Hogwarts. 

 

Luna and Granger joined them in the living room, each with a stack of new books in their arms, to sit on one of the couches and read.

 

Draco noticed a light snoring from where Potter was and looked over to see the saviour had fallen asleep. He looked so soft and vulnerable, it made something deep inside him flutter. 

 

“Oy Ferret it's your turn. You can give up you know? We both know you only won the last round by dumb luck, it won’t happen again.”

 

“We’ll see, Weasel.” 

 

Draco looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed him staring at Potter but everyone was too occupied with their own activities, and luckily even the Weasel was too busy staring at Granger to notice.

 

Satisfied, he turned his attention back to the chessboard. He had however, missed the knowing smile on Luna’s face and the twinkle in her eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

When it was time for dinner they all moved towards the kitchen, all joking around after a day of doing nothing. Even the Weaslette had eventually come out of her room around lunchtime for the chinese takeaway Thomas had ordered for them and she had stayed with them after that.

 

When they all finally sat around the table enjoying the food Potter had made for them, their discussion returned to the small get together they’d planned for the night. 

 

Longbottom proposed that they should play party games and Thomas suggested strip poker. Draco suddenly wasn’t sure if drinking with the Gryffindors was such a great idea, especially with this fluttering thing inside his guts every time he looked at Potter. 

 

“Ok boys,” Granger said “I don’t want to be a party pooper, but we definitely won’t be playing strip poker or anything else that ends in a room full of naked drunk people!” 

 

They all laughed and the discussion went on to what they should play when suddenly the doorbell rang. 

 

“Has anybody here invited more people over?” Potter asked, alarmed. 

 

They all shook their heads in the negative. 

 

“Okay stay here, I'll check the door.”

 

He left the kitchen and they all went deadly silent as they listened to see if they could hear anything strange from the front door, but a minute later Potter was back again. 

 

“Ok guys, our new guests have arrived. Just so you know, they are here at my invitation and I’m sure you won’t judge them for the past, yes?”

 

“Nice speech Potter, I’m sure we’ll play nice, won’t we? Hey Draco, did you miss me honey?” 

 

Draco nearly fainted, never in a thousand years would he have guessed he would hear THAT voice again so soon after the war. He jumped up and ran over to where his best friend, Pansy Parkinson, stood—and just behind her was none other than Blaise Zabini. 

 

He was so happy to see them, he pulled them both into a bone crushing hug, not sure if he would let them go ever again.

 

“Hey Dragon, nice to see you too,” Blaise said, hugging him back just as hard. 

 

“So Potts,” Pansy said after she freed herself from Draco's hug, “Is there any food left for us? I’m starving and Blaise hasn’t eaten anything since breakfast. You could bring us up to date while we eat.”

 

Draco let go of Blaise and took his seat back at the table, directing his friends to sit next to him while Potter gave them what was left of the food. 

 

“I’m glad you could finally make it. And just in time. We just finished cleaning the house and tonight we’re celebrating with—what did you call it, Seamus?”

 

“With so much firewhisky that we’ll pass out where we sit,” Finnigan said with a dirty grin. “Oh and we decided to play some party games but we haven't decided which ones yet. Although, having more Slytherins here sounds like a great opportunity to play truth or dare, what do you think guys?”

 

There was cheering all around the table and Draco would've been sure that they were fucked, if not for Pansy’s dirty grin back at Finnigan. 

 

Back in the living room they all sat down in a circle on the floor near the fireplace. Draco sat next to Luna and pulled Blaise down on his other side, Pansy chuckled and flopped down next to Blaise.

 

Finnigan came in with five bottles of firewhisky and twelve glasses levitating in front of him. Setting the bottles off to the side, he took one and sat down in the last spot in the the circle, giving each of them a glass.

 

“Okay ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our first, of hopefully many, unity parties at Safe Haven! We’ve all made it through the last week peacefully enough, but now we really need to get over the shit that happened in the past. So tonight we’ll drink loads of alcohol and get to know each other with a clean slate. Miss Parkinson here, Slytherin that she is, donated a bottle of Veritaserum so that there shall be no cheating during this very lovely game we play tonight. Ron here sponsored his wireless for some music and Hermione will explain the rules to us because she added a few extras to make everyone happy. Hermione the floor is now yours.”

 

“Thanks Seamus,” she said with a chuckle. “So like Seamus said, tonight we’ll play truth or dare… but we’ll be mixing it with spin the bottle. That means one of us will spin the bottle in the middle and the person it lands on has to answer a truth or fulfill the dare, when it's done that person then spins the bottle, and so on. That guarantees that everyone is playing fair and no one gets the chance to piss someone off on purpose. That brings me to the next point. If someone isn’t happy with his task he can pass it by stripping off one article of clothing. So you can decide which is worse, stripping or making a fool of yourself. And because it's a night designated to shameless drinking, if the bottle lands on you, you also have to take a sip of whisky. Let the games begin!”

 

With that Pansy took a sip of the Veritaserum and passed it on to Blaise and around the circle, while Finnigan passed the firewhisky for everyone to fill their glasses. 

 

Draco finished his first glass of whisky right then and there and refilled it before passing the bottle on, enjoying the warmth spreading through his body. He relaxed a bit, how bad could a game with the lions be? Draco had managed many years of Slytherin parties without losing face, and even if the game here had the added danger of Potter mixed with his best friend and his ex lover, he reckoned it could be worse.

 

Yes Pansy was a lunatic, and yes Blaise and he had quit their arrangement due to lack of time, but the Gryffindors were much too noble to play those cards. So what could possibly happen that Draco hadn't done by his second year in Slytherin?

 

Draco watched the others filling up their glasses, Longbottom and the Weasel all copied his move and drank their entire glass before filling them up again to pass the bottle on. 

 

By the time the bottle reached Finnigan again it was empty, so he placed it in the middle and gave it the first spin. 

 

It landed on Abbot and she giggled like a first year. She took a sip of her whisky and said “truth!” 

 

“Okay Hannah,” said Finnigan. “Tell us, what was the most embarrassing thing that happened to you at Hogwarts?”

 

“Oh my god… Why would you ask something like that in the first round? Okay so I made a mistake in one of Snape's classes toward the end of sixth year—and as he stood in front of me snarling every horrible thing he could come up with, I uhm—I answered him and accidentally called him daddy.” Abbot was bright red by the time she finished and everyone, including himself, laughed to tears. 

 

“Okay, just to be clear... you called Snape daddy? Like in a fatherly way, or in an unsettling sexual way? No, actually, don't answer that!” Thomas said, tears streaming down his face. 

 

“Oh shut up you…it's my turn. Give me that bottle and I need more alcohol as well.”

 

The next spin landed on Granger, she also took a sip from her glass but chose a dare.

 

“Okay Hermione, I dare you toooo uhmmm, HA! I dare you to recite the love poem we found under your bed in second year!”

 

Granger went pale as she looked at the Weasel and Potter. 

 

They both looked back at her with blank horror. 

 

“Okay just don’t let us forget that I was a kid and I had a massive crush, yes?” she hid her face. 

 

“Oh Gilderoy, oh Gilderoy, 

let me be your lovely toy. 

Your hair so blond, your eyes so blue, 

oh what I would do for you. 

The tales of your bravery, 

the way you smile so savory. 

There is just so much to adore, 

your lovely books are so much more. 

I love to read, I love to write, 

take me with you on a ride. 

I know I should just stop to dream, 

waiting here for your next beam. 

Never will you get this letter, 

maybe it is for the better. 

Just sitting here I dream of you, 

wishing I'd be your dream too.”

 

By the end they were all nearly howling and Weasel looked at Granger like she had just told him that she killed his puppy and eaten it raw.

 

It was hilarious to watch. 

 

“Granger, who would have thought you were such a great poet at that age. I’m sure our dear Professor Lockhart would have loved that little ode of yours,” Pansy said.

 

“Oh shut up you…” Granger said after she downed her whisky. 

 

The next few spins were nothing really spectacular but as time passed they got more and more drunk and both the truths and dares got more embarrassing. 

 

They were watching a rather inebriated Longbottom sing the Hogwarts anthem while dressed in a French housemaid costume, that had been quickly conjured by Granger, as he danced with a mop when they heard a cough from the fireplace. 

 

“Nice to see you honour your school with such, shall we say, enthusiasm, ladies and gentleman but may I have a word?”

 

They turned around to see the head of none other than Headmistress McGonagall staring at them through the flames. 

 

“Minnieee!” Potter slurred “Nice to see you! What‘s it you wanna talk about?”

 

“Mr. Potter, I’ll pretend you didn’t call me that, and please tell me that this isn’t all you lot do now. Drinking, making fools of yourselves, and calling me names I haven’t heard in ages, where did you even get that name from?”

 

“Nahh, we're celebrating our hard work today and I’ve found old letters from my dad and Sirius. I found it quite fetchin’.”

 

“Yes, very fetching Mr. Potter, but please don't call me that again. I’m here to invite you all back to finish your education but I suppose I’d better come back tomorrow when you lot are sober again. Do you have any idea how hard it was to find you? But now that I know where you are I’ll floo through tomorrow to look in on what you've done with Grimmauld Place. Have a nice party kids, I really enjoyed your little performance Mr. Longbottom. See you tomorrow.” And with that she was gone.

 

They all burst out laughing and Thomas opened the third bottle of whisky. 

 

Longbottom’s spin landed on Pansy.

 

“Soooo Parkinson, truth or dare?”

 

“I’ll take truth if you don’t mind, otherwise it would be a great waste of Veritaserum. Go on, ask me anything your little Gryffindor heart always wanted to know.”

 

“I have a question Neville, if you don’t mind.” The Weaslette had a mischievous grin on her face and something told Draco he wasn’t going to like whatever came next… 

 

“Go on Ginny, I’m out of ideas at the moment.”

 

“Okay so this is an ask for all the girls here. Who is better in bed? Malfoy or Zabini?”

 

Yep here it comes, Draco just knew he wouldn’t like whatever horrifying reply Pansy came up with. 

 

Pansy on the other hand just laughed. “My, my, Miss. Weasley, I thought you and Potter were a thing and here you are asking me something I really can’t tell you.”

 

“Oh come on Parkinson just tell us already.” 

 

“No you don’t understand, I really can't answer that. I have no first hand experience in the matter. On the other hand—if you ask Blaise, or Draco, they could tell you which is better. They should know, don't you boys? Although their answers might be a bit biased.”

 

Draco wanted to kill Pansy. It was not really a secret back in Slytherin that he was gay but he wasn’t sure if the Gryffindors would take it very well… 

 

“Oh, Ohhhh! You mean the two of them? And you never? Not once? What a shame.” 

 

“Yes Weasley, a true shame. But I had Blaise, he’s not really picky with that kind of thing, neither was I if that helps. So time for my spin!”

 

With one hard spin she set the bottle in motion and after a few seconds it stopped on Draco.  _ Yay what a joy _ . He practically screamed “Dare!” before he chugged his drink. He would probably rather do anything than answer the question Pansy couldn’t. When he looked at Pansy he knew he was well and truly fucked. 

 

“Okay my boys, as I couldn’t answer the question why don’t you give them a little demonstration. Just like you used to back in the good old days in the Slytherin common room. I distinctly recall it was quite a — shall we say —  _ stimulating _ show.”

 

Draco was frozen in place. So, as usual, Blaise made the first move, he tugged at Draco's shirt till he looked at him. And suddenly their surroundings were lost. He only had eyes for the beautiful man in front of him, smiling like an angel, as if asking for permission to do what they had done hundreds of times before.

 

His brown eyes never left Draco's as he slowly leaned in to give him a soft kiss. Draco closed his eyes and relaxed into the familiar touch of their lips until everything around him was warm and filled with Blaise’s smell. They deepened the kiss, opening their mouths to let the other in, to welcome him back. 

 

Draco bit down softly on Blaise’s lip earning him a delicious moan from the other man. He made his way down his neck where he sucked a bit on that sensitive spot he knew Blaise had before biting down hard. Blaise groaned as he sent fluttering kisses up and down his neck. 

 

His hands moved to Blaise’ hips, holding him down while he licked his way up to the other man's ear, sucking a bit before he made his way back to the eager lips of his former lover.

 

Blaise ran his fingers up and through Draco’s hair and they kissed till they heard Pansy’s soft cough beside them. They shook themselves out of their reverie and reluctantly let each other go. Somehow Draco had ended up on top of Blaise and he struggled to get back up again. 

 

After he sat back down in his place he looked over at a slightly rumpled Blaise and grinned.

 

“Delightful as ever, Mr. Zabini.” 

 

“It was my pleasure, Dragon.”

 

Only then did they look back to the others. Some of them looked away, ashamed, as if they were caught staring at something they weren’t supposed to see, the Weaslette was nearly drooling on the floor and Potter looked like he might break something. The first comment came from the quite drunk Weasel.

 

“Holy Merlin that was a kiss! ‘Mione why don’t you ever kiss me like that?”

 

“Ok Ronald, that was enough for you for today,” she said. “I’m taking you to bed now.” And with that their party ended. 

 

One by one they left the room until only Draco remained. He didn't want to go to bed just yet, he had had too much fun that day and he didn't want to ruin it with a nightmare. 

 

He curled up on his favorite sofa. The one Potter had fallen asleep on only a few hours ago — thinking about that brought back the fluttering thing Draco had successfully ignored all night and he decided he was too drunk to search for the reason. 

 

He filled another glass, deciding he would go to bed after he’d emptied it. Maybe by then he would be drunk enough to just fall into a dreamless sleep. 

 

But only a few minutes later Potter stumbled into the living room again. 

 

“Oh sorry Malfoy, I thought everyone went to bed. I didn’t meant to disturb you, just wanted to fetch a last drink before going to bed.”

 

“You’re welcome to join me, Potter. I’m doing the same right now.” Draco sat back up again and invited Potter to sit with him, handing him the bottle of firewhisky. 

 

“Thanks,” he said after he sat down next to him.

 

“No problem, Potter”

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes until the alcohol made Draco speak again. “Thanks for having me here Potter, I know you’re doing it for Luna but I just wanted to let you know that I am grateful for it. I really have no other place to go. So yeah, thank you.”

 

“I’m not doing it for Luna, Malfoy…” 

 

“Why then Potter? I know you hate me, so why should you let me live here with you?” 

 

“I’m doing it for you, you great git. You saved my life back at the Manor, and you saved many others back at Hogwarts. And I don't hate you Malfoy, I haven’t for a long time. You're just really infuriating sometimes and hard to handle. But I’m sure we’ll get over it,” Potter said with a smile that made Draco want to kiss every inch of his dumb face over and over again. Shocked at this revelation he just leaned back and stared into the flames. 

 

“So you and Zabini are a thing?” Potter asked reluctantly. 

 

“No Potter, we were a small thing back at Hogwarts, but never meant for each other.” He looked over at Potter only to find him staring at him. 

 

Grey eyes met green for a second and Draco suddenly felt too warm all over. 

 

“You know what Malfoy, we should be friends. I can't say I enjoyed our late night talk last time but I do now, and I’m pretty sure we could make the friends thing work.” 

 

“Sure, let's be friends Potter. I’m sure it will help you to get used to my infuriating personality if we spent even more time together.” 

 

Draco laughed at the confused expression spreading over Potter's face. “That’s a yes, Potter. I would like to be friends with you.” 

 

He thought back to his eleven year old self who wanted nothing other than to befriend the other boy and smiled. Even after everything he had done there was an opportunity left for him, a place to stay and hopefully a new friend. 

 

“Good, I never can tell what you mean when you talk with your snarky voice. Thanks for the translation.” Potter laughed and Draco’s heart skipped a beat. 

 

“Give me the bottle, would you?” Draco needed another drink. 

 

They stayed awake for another hour or two, joking and talking about nothing until his eyes grew tired and Draco decided it was time to go to bed. 

 

He stood up and swayed a bit as he looked at Potter, “Well this night was fun. You should go to bed and sleep, Potter. You look like you haven’t slept for years.”

 

“Well I can't remember the last time I slept for more than four hours. Could have been around fourth year in Hogwarts.” 

 

“Potter, the war is over, there is nothing left for you to fear. Go grab your Weaslette and go to bed.”

 

“Don’t call her that. And she’s not mine. Not anymore. We split up before the war and just yesterday I told her that we won’t be getting back together. I had time to think the past year and I had even more time to think the last few weeks and I came to the conclusion that we both would be happier just as friends and nothing more. We don’t want the same things anymore, I’m not sure if we ever did. Probably not. So you see, I can't just grab her and go to bed. But Luna is waiting for you so you should go.”

 

“Sorry to hear that…” he sat down again “I know it’s not easy for you after everything that happened Potter. I can stay here with you until you want to go to bed. Luna isn’t the one having trouble sleeping alone and she won’t miss me if I stay here with you.”

 

“Don't be stupid… You’re drunk and tired as hell, just like me, but you can at least get some sleep. So why should you stay here watching me get moodier by the minute?”

 

“Because I want to. That’s what friends are for Potter. That’s why Luna shares a bed with me, that's why Granger and the Weasel never leave your side. And if we are friends now I would be more than happy to join your sulking sessions and help you through the night even if I will probably doze off sooner or later. Just wake me up before you leave so that I can go to bed. I really hate to be alone.”

 

“Alright… Uhm, thanks Malfoy.”

 

Draco yawned as he made himself comfortable on the couch, “No problem, and call me Draco. I fucking hate my last name.”

 

“Okay, Draco.”

 

As predicted Draco dozed off some time later, but whenever he woke again Potter still sat right there next to him. 

 

That went on for the rest of the night until Draco woke up around five in the morning and found Potter fast asleep next to him, his head resting on Draco’s belly, mumbling words in his sleep Draco couldn't make out.

 

Careful not to wake Potter, Draco reached out to comb his fingers through the dark hair. His heart was already beating in his throat but when Potter let out a deep contented sigh and cuddled closer into his side Draco was lost. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

When Draco woke up he still had his hand in Potter's hair. It took him a few moments to orient himself through his throbbing headache before he realised that Potter was already awake. Draco instantly pulled his hand away and tried to move to give him some space, but Potter remained where he was.

 

They stayed like that until they heard the first quiet signs of the others waking up and making their way through the house. Only when Weasley cursed from outside the living room after stumbling over an empty bottle did Potter sit up. Presumably so Weasley didn’t find them like that.

 

“Have you two spent the whole night here together? You know what, I don't care. Malfoy weren't you like—the potions pro in our year? Is there any chance you can brew a hangover potion for us? Seamus can't even move and I think I heard Ginny and Neville in the bathroom groaning in pain, at least I hope that was what I heard.”

 

Potter smirked, “Ron I'm pretty sure that's not what you—”

 

“Shut it!” Weasley held up a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“I don't have the ingredients Weasley. But I can send Blaise to Diagon Alley for me as soon as he gets up. It will probably be too late for today but it'll help for next time. Actually, I need quite a few things now that I think of it.”

 

“Merlin I wish I hadn't drunk so much yesterday…”

 

“I'll make some breakfast for us. I think we'll need it,” Harry said. Standing up from the sofa he patted Weasley’s shoulder and left the room.

 

“I'd like to ask what you're playing at, Malfoy, but honestly, I don't have the energy to care right now.”

 

“Good. Because I'm not up to it either. I think I'll take a shower before Potter finishes breakfast.”

 

With that he left the living room, Weasley staring after him with a dumbstruck expression on his face. If he weren't so miserable he'd have found it funny.

 

Making his way through the house he heard various noises from the rooms he passed and Draco wondered who was in which room.

 

Hoping for the best he opened the door to the room he shared with Luna. He wasn't really surprised to find she wasn't alone. But he was surprised by her company.

 

She laid in the middle of their bed, Pansy and Blaise curled up to either side. Seemingly all sound asleep.

 

That was, until Draco opened the door to his wardrobe to take out his other set of clothes and nearly screamed at what he found.

 

The whole wardrobe was stuffed with clothes, his clothes!

 

“Good morning traitor. We waited for ages for you to come to bed, glad you finally made it.”

 

He turned to find Pansy sitting in bed, grinning mischievously at him. His shock was clearly visible because only seconds later Blaise burst out laughing and Luna chimed in.

 

“We thought it'd be nice for you to have something to wear. Your mother says hello, by the way. Also she's sorry she hasn't answered your last letter. She's busy with her sister and the baby.”

 

“You—you went to the Manor? To pick up my things?” Draco stared unbelievingly at his friends.

 

Pansy nodded and he couldn't help himself. He was so unbelievably grateful he leapt onto the bed to hug his friends close.

 

When he let go of them again Pansy’s grin widened, “Your mother let us in, she and Andromeda are quite busy taking apart the Manor bit by bit so they can cleanse it of all the dark magic and restore it to its former glory. I don't know if they even sleep, it’s already changed so much. She's quite a good organizer and designer, even without her magic.”

 

“Maybe I'll visit one day… Thank you so much for going there for me. Thank you! I can't believe I have my own clothes back!”

 

“You sound like a distressed house elf.”

 

“Ha, don't let Hermione hear you say that,” Luna chuckled. “Unless you _might_ actually want to debate that for hours. Now that I think of it though, I haven't asked her for ages about it. I should do that soon.” She yawned and pulled her pillow over her head before she added a muffled “But not now, now I think I'll doze. I assume you’ll be hogging the shower for ages, as usual”.

 

“Won't be too long, Potter is making breakfast for everyone and I have to be there before Weasley can stomach food again.”

 

Draco climbed out of bed and went back to the wardrobe. After rummaging through it for a minute, he found his favourite shirt and trousers and pulled them out. Hugging them close to his chest and walking towards the bathroom he couldn't help but smile to himself.

 

This day couldn't get any better.

 

* * *

 

They had made their way back to the living room after lunch, most of them still nursing headaches. Draco was the last one to join them as it was his turn to clean the dishes, so he wasn't surprised to find his favourite sofa already occupied.

 

But this time it wasn't Potter but Blaise and Pansy lounging across it. With a few short strides he crossed the room and simply flopped himself down on top of them, which resulted in a lot of squealing from Pansy and a few exasperated groans from the others at the shrill noise.

 

“Draco! No! Get down you ungrateful wanker!” Pansy's voice got even louder when she laughed and tried to push him away.

 

“That's my sofa. If you insist on staying here you’d better get used to it.”

 

Ughhh! Fine! Actually we just wanted to go to Diagon to see if we can get you the stuff you need, so get off of us!”

 

“Well, when you ask so nicely,” Draco grinned.

 

When he stood up, Pansy aimed a kick at him but he jumped easily out of the way as she mumbled “Ungrateful wanker” again.

 

But they didn't get far. They had almost exited the room when they heard someone knocking on the front door.

 

“Shall we…?” Pansy started, seemingly unsure of what to do.

 

“No,” Potter jumped up from the armchair he sat in. “You get ready to go to Diagon, I'll see who's there. I'll let you know if I need help.”

 

While Potter strode out of the room Draco laid down on the empty sofa, but he couldn't relax.

 

They were all trying to make out what was going on downstairs. The room was deadly silent as they asked themselves the same questions: Was it a new resident? Or someone here to cause trouble, who’d come to attack them in their new Haven?

 

When the stairs outside creaked five minutes later they could hear Potter speaking to someone and Draco relaxed a bit.

 

Only seconds later Potter stepped into the room, followed by none other than Headmistress McGonagall. How could he have forgotten that she said she'd come over today?

 

He was about to sit up, and noticed the others doing so as well when McGonagall held up her hands and made her way to Potter's empty armchair. “No need to get up for me, at least as long as we're here. And especially not after what I saw last night. Glad to see you're fully dressed again, Mr. Longbottom.”

 

Longbottom groaned and dropped face first back on the pillows. Draco nearly laughed out loud, but suddenly Potter lifted Draco's legs and sat on the now-open spot on the sofa before dropping Draco’s legs in his lap and resting his hands on them., and Draco completely lost the plot.

 

Pansy and Blaise stared at him, matching smirks on their faces, before they just sat down on the floor to listen to what was going on.

 

“What was it you wanted to tell us last night, Minerva?” Potter asked.

 

Draco couldn't help but stare first at him, then at McGonagall and back to Potter. When did they get on a first name basis?

 

“I'm here because we're making good progress with Hogwarts and I wanted to invite the lot of you back to complete your studies. All of you,” she said with a stern look around.

 

“When will the students be able to return?” Potter's grip on his leg tightened and Draco looked at him, the same tension he was feeling written on his face.

 

Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to go back, he wasn't even sure if he _could_ go back. He was still waiting for the ministry owl. He knew there had to be a hearing sometime soon.

 

“We hope that everything will be completed by September first,” McGonagall said. “But we can't be sure yet. I'll send an owl.”

 

“Good. I can't speak for everyone else here, but I have to think about it. I don't know if I want to come back.”

 

“I understand. I just wanted to let you know before I sent official letters. I had a feeling you'd want to think it over first.”

 

“Will we stay in our houses? There won’t be enough dormitory space for us.” Hermione looked positively worried.

 

“We're planning special quarters for the returning eighth years. If you have any suggestions on how we could make your stay comfortable and productive I'm happy to hear them, in my office. Not here.”

 

“I'll hop by tomorrow. That should be enough time for me to make some notes and come up with some possible suggestions.”

 

“Very well. Please be assured that we won't force you to come back. But I'd be very happy to see you all return in September,” McGonagall got up. “Harry I’d like a word. Perhaps you could escort me to the door?”

 

“Uhm, sure.” Potter lifted Dracos legs and stood, carefully putting them back down before he followed the Headmistress out of the room.

 

It wasn't long before he reappeared, a frown on his face. He looked at Draco before he sat back on the empty armchair again, seemingly deep in his own thoughts.

 

“So if that was all the surprises for today, we're off to Diagon Alley now,” Pansy stood up and pulled Blaise out of the room with her. Luna following after them shortly.

 

* * *

 

It felt good to do something he had always loved. Draco didn't even wait for Pansy to unpack everything when they had returned in the late afternoon. He had simply snatched the bag with the potions ingredients from her and got to work in one of the empty rooms.

 

When it was time for dinner he smelled like burned cherry wood and mandrake root, but their first batch of hangover potions were finished, sealed, and stored away in an empty cupboard.

 

After dinner he decided to go to his and Luna's room to fetch some clean clothes before starting in on the Calming Draught. It had to simmer for twelve hours before he could finish it, and he had learned that the best way to do that was if he left it overnight and returned the next day.

 

But when he opened the door another shock made him stop in his tracks. Their bed, which hadn’t been small to begin with, had doubled in size and Pansy’s stuff was on his nightstand. It looked like he would have to share his space—and Luna’s—with his friends, and he wasn't sure if he was entirely happy with that.

 

Opening his wardrobe he let out a relieved breath. At least they hadn't kicked him out of this room yet. Deciding he'd have to find a way to live with all of them in this small space, he changed his clothes and went back to his makeshift potions lab.

 

The Calming Draught was important, especially since he knew that at least Potter already suffered from nightmares too. The others would probably soon, if they didn’t already.

 

By the time midnight arrived Draco was tired, but the Calming Draught was where he wanted it to be and he was indeed very happy about that.

 

Stumbling into the dark kitchen he pointed his wand around at the candles to light them before he set a pot of water onto the stove. He'd need a good cup of tea before he went to bed, if there was any space left for him, that was.

 

He wasn't sure if he should stay here or go to the living room. He knew, if Potter was awake, he'd find him wherever he was. He always did.

 

But even if Potter wasn't awake and wandering through the house, the sofa would probably be more comfortable than the old chairs here. Draco just had to make sure he didn’t fall asleep there alone.

 

Entering the dimly lit room, he spotted a figure sitting on his sofa and instantly knew who it was. His heart nearly missed a beat.

 

When he saw the hunched shoulders and the glassy eyes Draco tensed, not sure if it was okay to sit down with him or not. Before he could consider what he should do, Potter looked up at him and gave him a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, but it was enough to show Draco that he was welcome.

 

He sat down with a sigh and balanced the cup of tea on his leg before he yawned hugely and closed his eyes for a second.

 

“How is it going with your potions?” Potter's voice was hoarse as if he had screamed for an hour and Draco had to blink a few times to focus on his face before answering.

 

“I made a load of hangover potions first to keep Weasley happy. They’re finished and stored away. Now I'm working on the Calming Draught, it has to simmer for twelve hours but then it's nearly done. I thought about making Dreamless Sleep, but I’ve had some issues with that in the past so I decided against it. I’d rather not tempt fate, knowing full well where that road can lead. Pepper-Up potion is next on my list.”

 

“Sounds like you've been very productive today. Unlike the rest of us.”

 

“Well, a day off never hurt anybody. What's wrong with your voice?”

 

“Nightmare.”

 

Potter needn't say more. Screaming himself awake was what had led to Draco's problems with Dreamless Sleep while the Dark Lord lived at the Manor.

 

They stayed silent for a long time after that. Only when Draco began to have trouble keeping his eyes open, did Potter speak again.

 

“Why don't you go to bed, Draco? You're clearly tired enough to fall asleep any moment.”

 

“‘s too stuffed. Pansy and Blaise moved into our room and I'm scared about what I'll find there.”

 

“They all sleep in your bed?”

 

“They enlarged it. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy I don't have to sleep alone. I just don't know if it's a good idea to sleep with so many people in one bed. It's bad enough when I wake Luna, but waking up three people just because I can't sleep? I don't know…”

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't like waking people up at night either.”

 

“What happened with you and Ginny?” Draco blurted out, not capable of keeping the question to himself a second longer.

 

Potter stared at him before he laughed dryly. “We broke up. I think that's obvious. So I guess you're asking why.”

 

Potter stopped and Draco stayed quiet, staring at him and waiting for him to continue.

Sighing, Potter threw himself back into the sofa and pinched his nose for a second before he looked at Draco with tired eyes. “She was mad at me, when I broke up with her and…went into hiding with Ron and Hermione. But I thought we could fix that when I came back; that is, if I made it back at all. Over the year things changed; when I came back, when it was all over, I started to think about it again. But something felt strange, it didn't feel right anymore for me. When I spoke with Ginny after the battle she promised me the time I'd need to think. When she came to live with us here I already knew it wouldn't be like it was before, I knew I didn't want that anymore… I want something else, and it ate me up that I had to hurt her. ” Potter paused and looked at him as if he wanted to ask if there were any questions, but Draco again stayed silent.

 

“I wanted to be straight forward so I told her at the first opportunity. That was when she confessed that something had happened while I was gone. Like I said, the year changed a lot. Ginny and Neville got closer as they ran Dumbledore’s Army at Hogwarts together, she fell for him. She would have tried again with me if I wanted to, but she was happy with the outcome. I on the other hand, instead of being relieved, was more than a bit shocked to say the least. That’s why we had a bit of fall out. But it's good now.”

 

Draco looked at him and tried to find the right words, but they wouldn't come to him. He was too tired. Instead he said the first thing that sounded the least a bit positive in his mind. “What do you want now?”

 

“I haven't figured it out, yet.” This time he smiled for real and Draco couldn't help but smile back. “Why did you end stuff with Zabini?”

 

“I already told you. We weren't meant for each other. It sounds too simple but that is how it was. It was nice while it lasted, but it's not what I want.”

 

“And what is it that you want?”

 

“Haven't figured that out either,” Draco smiled at Potter again.

 

“We're strange.”

 

“Yeah, but normal is boring.” Draco yawned again. “Why is it that you're not in your bed, Potter?”

 

“Because when I woke up, I knew I wouldn't be alone if I came here.”

 

Draco looked at Potter, while they spoke he seemed to have relaxed. He looked more at ease than he had seen him since McGonagall had visited today and something told him that he didn't want to see that change again. Maybe he didn't know what he wanted for his future, but for now, he wanted to see Potter happy.

 

“Hmmm. Wanna stay here again?”

 

“Please.”

 

Draco smiled to himself but managed to keep a straight face while he looked at Potter, “Well, make some space then. Like you said, I'm tired and I really need to sleep.”

 

Potter instantly did as he was told and pulled his legs back so Draco could lay down. When Potter hesitated to do the same Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. “Waiting for an engraved invitation, Potter? Come here already.”

 

Potter looked at him for a second before he carefully laid down next to Draco, levitating his glasses to the small table near them where Draco had already put down his empty cup earlier.

 

“I'm sorry, I don't want to trouble you, Draco.”

 

“You're not. I promise.” Draco didn't hesitate to bury his hand in Potter's hair again. Something about that gesture made him relax to an extent he hadn't known before, and when Potter laid his arm around him and let out a sigh a few moments later he knew he wasn't alone.

 

* * *

 

 

The next week passed just like that. 

 

Draco would wake up on his sofa, that somehow became  _ their _ sofa in his mind after a few nights, and went to take a shower before breakfast. After that he'd brew potions or help with the renovation of his new home, then lunch, and more of whatever he had done before until dinner. At night he'd find Potter on their sofa, and they would fall asleep together. 

 

Neither Pansy, nor Luna, nor Blaise said a word about him never sleeping in their room and he was thankful for that. Draco was pretty sure Weasley wanted to comment about it once over breakfast but one look from Granger and he shut his mouth again. 

 

They made good progress on the house, nearly every room had new furniture by now and it looked quite liveable. Even Draco's makeshift potions lab looked like a proper workspace. He had cupboards for finished potions and a bookshelf full of potions books Granger had given him on Thursday; a table for cutting ingredients and a new sink to clean up in. His two cauldrons in the middle of the room always had some kind of potion brewing in them and they were developing a healthy stock of the most necessary potions.  The only thing he kept locked up was the Calming Draught, but everything else was for their free use. 

 

Stocking up was a good decision: by Wednesday Ginny, Longbottom and Abbot had asked him about the Calming Draught already, and Friday night Luna had asked him for a vial to keep in her nightstand for Pansy, “Just in case,” she had said. Draco had noticed the way Pansy had looked this morning and gave one to her without asking any questions. 

 

He had two vials in his pockets at all times as well, knowing that the night would come where either he or Potter would need it. 

 

That night turned out to be Saturday. 

 

Draco waited on the sofa for Potter to join him, but he never appeared. 

 

Draco began to feel restless as he sat there, asking himself if he should wait. It was far past their usual time, perhaps he should go to bed.

 

When the clock chimed 1 am he stood and made his way toward his bedroom, hesitating with his hand on the doorknob. 

 

Making a decision, he turned back around and walked upstairs towards Potter's room,  only planning to check if he was alright and then return to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

Potter's door wasn't locked when Draco reached it; he’d considered knocking, but he didn’t want to wake Potter if he was asleep. It wasn’t Potter's fault that Draco was a mess and assumed the worst straight away. 

 

Casting a soft  _ Lumos _ he opened the door to Potter's room and instantly knew something wasn't right.

 

Potter was in his bed, breathing hard and whimpering, before he gasped loudly and bolted upright, his wand drawn and pointed straight at Draco. 

 

“Potter,” Draco said calmly, “It’s me. You were dreaming.” Carefully he lowered his own wand and slowly walked over to Potter's bed, hoping he wouldn't be hexed as he approached.

 

Potter seemed to snap back to reality as he lowered his wand as well. His whole body was shaking and Draco carefully sat down next to him, waiting for him to calm down. He didn't yet dare do anything else. 

 

After a few minutes he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial and handed it to Potter. “Here, drink this. It'll make it easier.”

 

“Wha—?”

 

“Calming Draught. I knew one of us would need it eventually, so I carry it with me.”

 

Potter opened the vial and downed it without asking any more questions. The realisation that Potter trusted him hit him like a brick in the face, and when Potter visibly relaxed next to him and leaned in to rest his head on Draco's shoulder Draco shuddered. 

 

“Better?” Draco asked. 

 

“Much, thank you.” Potter still shook, and his head was damp from sweat but at least his breathing was back to normal. Draco let out a sigh. 

 

After a long, stretched silence Potter was the first to speak. “Why are you here, Draco?” 

 

“It got pretty late and I was bored on the sofa alone. I was on my way to bed when I decided to check on you first. Glad I did.”

 

“Yeah, me too. Thank you. Again. Usually it isn't that bad, and I wake up sooner. Or I don't sleep at all.” Potter's voice was barely a whisper, the lack of sleep having taken its toll. 

 

“No worries, Potter. You should sleep now, we—we could go downstairs if you don't want to be alone.” Draco wasn't sure why, but he didn't want to leave Potter. He didn't want him to be alone after that. Or at all. He didn't want Potter to feel as lost as he had felt back in the Manor. 

 

“We… I mean, we're already here now. We could stay here for tonight. If you want to,” Potter said, before quickly adding, “we can also go downstairs! I don't mind!” 

 

Something about sleeping in the same bed with Potter made Draco feel restless. Sleeping on the sofa together was somehow never a big thing for him. It was just what they did. But sharing a bed felt way more intimate. He couldn't quite place  _ why _ it felt that way, it just did... But they had done this every night, and they had way more space here than they did on that cramped sofa. He was still trying to figure out what to say when Potter sighed and yawned and Draco wasn't sure if Potter could even walk downstairs without falling over himself. 

 

“Yeah, let's stay here. Move over and make some space, I'm getting cold.”

 

Potter instantly did as he was told. He scooted to the middle of the bed and curled up, pulling the blanket to the side to wait for Draco to lay down as well. Sighing heavily, Draco followed him. 

 

An hour later Potter was sound asleep, but Draco was still wide awake, combing his fingers through Potter's hair as he watched the moon wander from one side of the window to the other. He listened to the deep and steady breathing next to him. He knew he shouldn't get used to this, that it was a bad idea… But when Potter moved a bit closer and wrapped his arms around Draco's middle to pull him even closer Draco couldn't help but hold him in return. 

 

The first thing Draco noticed when he woke was Potter's warm breath on his neck—warm puffs of air ghosting over his skin, making him shiver with every rise and fall of Potter's chest. But that wasn't what had woken him. 

 

It was the soft  _ tap tap tap  _ on the window that told him there was an owl waiting for them and it was pretty clear that it wasn't pleased about being kept waiting outside. A loud  _ hoot  _ made Draco jump out of bed and open the window before the damn bird could wake the rest of the house. 

 

Locating a box of owl treats on Potter's dresser, he gave the brown owl a few and fiddled with the band around her leg that secured the letter while she ate them. When Draco finally freed the letter the owl gave him a hard nip with its beak before it flew back out the window. Grumbling under his breath he turned around to find a grinning Potter sitting up in bed watching him, amused by his fight with the stupid owl.

 

“At least we know for sure that birds, and bird-like-creatures, aren't all that fond of you. Another mystery about the mystical Draco Malfoy is deciphered and crossed from my list,” Potter said, his voice still heavy with sleep. 

 

“What mysteries? I'm an open book, Potter.” Draco couldn't keep the grin from his face. Something about this, something about waking up next to Potter, opening the window to get the post, and turning around to find Potter grinning at him in bed. Something about that tousled black hair felt  _ right  _ in a way Draco couldn't even begin to explain. 

 

“I'd rather not answer that. Who is the letter for?” 

 

Draco looked down, the sight of the disheveled boy in front of him had nearly made him forget the letter he held, “It's from my mother. But that wasn't her owl?” 

 

Draco opened the letter and read it at least three times over. He read it till his hands shook so much that he couldn't decipher the letters anymore. 

 

“Draco? Wha—?”

 

“Get the Weasel, and Granger, everyone. Quick. We have to go.”

 

“Dra—”

 

“NOW!”

 

Draco stormed towards his room to get dressed as quickly as possible. If what this letter said was true, they only had an hour. An hour wasn't enough time to prepare, but it should be enough to get there and to gather as many people as possible.

 

When he reached the room he shared with Luna and the others he burst through the door, startling its sleeping occupants without a second thought. Two wands pointed at him as he charged toward the wardrobe and tore it open, but he didn't care.

 

“Get ready, I received a coded message from my mother, we have an hour at most.”

 

That was all it took to get Blaise and Pansy out of bed in a heartbeat. The room was filled with shuffling noises as they hurried to dress. Luna followed suit, not even knowing what all of this meant. 

 

Pansy and Blaise had been there when his mother told him about the code. They never thought they’d need it, they never thought it would matter to them, but hearing it now their blood ran cold.The words played over and over again in his head while he got dressed and a fear he hoped he'd never have to feel again seeped into his bones. 

 

_ Where red is the colour of love, not death, a band between many, thicker than blood.  _

_ When the fox sings his song while the sun meets the crowns of the tree, that is where you have to be.  _

 

Maybe she wasn't right, maybe something else was going on, but they couldn't risk it. They had to go, had to make sure everything was alright. 

 

A few minutes later they were all gathered around the fireplace in the upstairs living room, more or less dressed, fear in their eyes. 

 

“Harry told us something about a letter? What’s going on Draco?” 

 

Draco looked at Granger before he focused on the Weasleys, “My mother sent a coded message. The Burrow is in danger, uncaptured Death Eaters are planning to attack it. Everyone knew that your house was important to the Order, attacking it then made no sense as long as they could monitor the movements of members coming and going. Now I assume they want revenge. We have less than an hour to get there and make a plan.”

 

He watched as all colour drained from the faces around him, his gaze stopping on Potter. Draco never wanted to see that look on his face again: haunted and full of rage at the same time... and this time  _ he _ was the one who forced it there. 

 

There was no need to say more, the fireplace roared to life as Ginny shot a spell at the dying flames. She threw a handful of floo powder into them as she shouted “The Burrow” and ran into the green flames. 

 

Someone took his hand and pulled him towards the fireplace; when Draco looked over it was Potter who caught his eyes and squeezed his hand before throwing another handful of powder into the flames, taking Draco with him to the place Harry called home.

 

* * *

 

Draco had no idea how much time had passed, he only knew that he was suddenly very tired and drenched in blood—not all of it his own. 

 

He remembered that everything had been eerily quiet for a long while, as if the world around him had come to a halt and stopped breathing, then suddenly all hell broke loose and he was once again in the middle of a battlefield. He remembered smoke filling the air and screams all around him. Lights from curses missed him by mere inches, and Death Eaters screamed at him for not standing on their side—and Harry. Always Harry, by his side, ducking hexes and throwing shields around them whenever someone aimed for them, pulling Draco out of their line of fire. 

 

It seemed to go on forever, until finally the Ministry arrived, spouting some story about lost messages and missed Portkeys that Draco didn't care to listen to. Because by the time they had arrived it was over. 

 

They had blocked Disapparation from around the Burrow, knowing fully well they couldn't stop them from entering, but they could prevent them from leaving, no matter the outcome of the battle. This had to end now, today. This was what they were there for, what they were all fighting for. And it had worked. 

 

They were able to enter through the wards, but were trapped when they tried to retreat. They fell, one by one. 

 

Only then did Draco take the time to look at his surroundings. Everyone looked tired and battleworn, but it looked like they had all made it through relatively unscathed. 

 

Until he heard a bone shattering scream from the other side of the house. 

 

When they rounded the corner they all came to a halt and looked in horror at the picture before them. One of the Aurors was hanging in the air surrounded by a red wavering cloud of magic, a look of pure horror on his face, while the other Aurors were pointing their wands at him. But the view that shocked them most was Mrs. Weasley’s body on the ground, her husband crouched over her, trying desperately to stop the waves of blood streaming from a deep cut on her arm. 

 

There was no way to get her out of here, they had blocked every means of magical escape, knowing full well what that meant if something happened. But if Draco was honest, he hadn't even dared to consider the possibility. Dismantling the charms would take too much time, if only—

 

“Potter! Call for Kreacher! He can take her to Mungo’s!”

 

Harry stared at him with wide eyes before he ran towards the senior Weasleys while screaming for Kreacher. It happened in a flash. Potter was there, grabbing Mr. Weasley by his arm and Mrs. Weasley by her uninjured one when Kreacher arrived and took them away without waiting for an order. 

 

After that it was quiet. They all stared at the place where the others had vanished. 

 

“Go. We got this. I'll take care of it,” Draco heard a quiet whisper to his left. When he forced his eyes away from the bloody patch of grass in front of him he found Ron and Hermione standing next to him. 

 

It took a bit of effort, but when Ron started to move towards the hills his siblings followed him to find the outer edge of the wards so they could Apparate to St. Mungo’s, leaving Hermione and Draco to perform damage control. 

 

Hermione waited until the Weasleys were out of sight before she whipped her wand out and pointed it at the Auror who still hovered in the air. With a loud crack that made Draco's stomach twist, he landed on the ground and Hermione looked at the others as if to dare them to stop her before she stepped towards the groaning mess on the ground. 

 

Her eyes were dark as night as she looked around, magic crackling around her like Fiendfyre. Nobody dared to move and Draco realised, for the first time, just how much of a force of nature Granger really was. 

 

The world around them was deadly silent, but for the low crackling of the burning shed and the sound of Hermione's low, dangerous voice. “How dare you attack my home, my family,” it was barely a whisper, but it was heard as clearly as if she had been shouting, “we thought we got all you little pieces of trash. Tell me, how many others are out there?”

 

The Auror grinned at her before he started laughing loudly, coughing as he answered her, “You think I'd answer any questions from you, you dirty little Mudblood? Because I won't. We are everywhere, you can't stop us.”

 

“Oh,” Hermione smiled sweetly down at him, “you will answer my questions. One way or another. But you will talk, and nobody will stop me.”

 

Draco shivered as he watched them. The Auror’s smile wavered for just a second and out of the corner of his eye he could see Dean and Seamus slowly backing away towards the burning shed. Draco wanted to help them extinguish the fire but he couldn't move. A part of him wanted to stay and see what Hermione was about to do...

 

“Try me, Mudbl—”

 

“ _ Legilimens _ .”

 

Draco's head started spinning—this wasn't possible! The Auror stopped moving and his face went slack, a clear sign of her success. She had entered the mind of a trained Auror and Death Eater with ease...not even Bellatrix was able to do that so effortlessly and Draco wondered what further surprises he was bound to see with the golden trio and their family, reminding himself to never be on their bad side again. 

 

The sheer power surrounding Hermione as she searched the Auror’s mind made him finally take a few steps back; it was like staring directly into the sun and he wasn't sure how long he could watch without taking damage. 

 

“Very interesting.” Hermione dropped her arm and looked towards the waiting Aurors. “Go to Muggle Affairs and arrest their head, and also have someone check on the real head of the Magical Creatures department, you'll probably find him in his basement. And schedule a meeting with Kingsley for me tonight, I bet he wants to hear this. As soon as we get the wards down take this scum to Azkaban and pray that Molly will be alright or else I'll find him and finish this.”

 

Together they took the Disapparating wards down and the Aurors vanished without saying another word. 

 

“Draco? Let's go to St. Mungo’s. We need to get stitched back together and check on the others.”

 

Draco looked at Hermione with wide eyes and nodded before he took her hand to let her side along them out of there. 

 

He still hadn't fully processed what had happened. He always thought the golden trio was powerful, certainly, but he never suspected anything like this. Not even over the last few weeks while he lived with them. 

 

Only a fool would dare to stand in their way, and apparently he was one of the last ones to figure that out if even the other Aurors didn't dare intervene. 

 

He caught a glimpse of Pansy and Blaise, who looked just as gobsmacked as he felt. They were across the field standing next to a smiling Luna who was pointing her wand at the shed that now looked as if nothing had ever happened, until the world around him started to blur. 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

 

Harry and the Weasleys had refused to leave St. Mungo’s.

 

They weren't sure when—or if—Mrs. Weasley would wake up and they wanted to be there for whatever happened. She had lost a lot of blood and the curse that hit her had also spread through her body. The healers were battling to contain it before it could spread even further and cause damage to her vital organs.

 

Draco had tried to speak to Harry, but he hadn't responded, he just stared at the wall of the waiting room, unblinking. Four hours later, Hermione had decided to go back to Grimmauld and wait there for news. She wanted to give them some space after she had spoken with Ronald. 

 

Draco didn't know if Harry would like him to stay or if he should go with Hermione. He felt like an intruder as he sat there between Harry and the rest of the Weasleys. He was at a loss for words because there was nothing to say in situations like these. They could only wait as the ticking of the clock grew louder and louder with every second that passed without new information. 

 

Deciding it would be best to go with Hermione, he took Harry's hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze before he stood and left the room without looking back. If he had, he wouldn't have been able to leave. He wanted to stay by Harry's side, but he couldn't. He would wait at home, their home, and be there when he was needed. 

 

Grimmauld was quiet when they entered through the floo. Draco went straight to Harry's room, telling Hermione to take care of the others, or not, he didn't really care. He had no idea how he should feel, all of his emotions were mixed up and he couldn't tell them apart; it all left him with an overwhelming tiredness he couldn't shake off.

 

Pulling Harry's drawer open, he found a shirt and a pair of joggers he could borrow before he fell face first onto the bed. He could go to his room where Pansy, Blaise and Luna were probably waiting for him so they could ask him a million questions he couldn't answer, but he wanted to be alone. There was nothing he could do or say to make things better for any of them, and he wasn't in the mood to answer useless questions. 

 

When Draco woke up the sky outside was dark and he was still exhausted. Dragging himself out of bed and downstairs he listened for noises in the house but he couldn't hear anything at all. 

 

Entering the kitchen, he found a few sandwiches on the table so he took one before he went back upstairs to see if maybe someone was awake in their living room. 

 

That's where he found Hermione sitting on one of the sofas, a glass of firewhisky in her hand as she stared into the flames in front of her. 

 

“Care if I join you?” 

 

“Not at all. I just came back from meeting with Kingsley. The Ministry is a mess, it's even worse than we thought. But we got most of them today. There's a small few left, but they'll find them. If not, we will.” 

 

Draco poured his own glass of whisky before he sat down next to her. Taking a small bite from his sandwich he studied Hermione’s tired face, “After what I've seen today I'm sure you will. Anything new from St. Mungo’s?” 

 

“Nothing. Not a single word. But Hannah left us. She went to live with the Patil twins now that Lavender is out of the hospital. Today was a bit too much for her I think.”

 

“Not only for her. I thought it was over and that we could finally get some peace, but apparently not.” Draco sighed and took a big gulp from his glass. “It never ends—”

 

“Don't. It  _ will _ end soon. Thanks to the hearings they get new information every day. And thanks to what I've learned today there will be more arrests over the next few days. I had a nice chat with Kingsley about your hearing today as well, and about your mother. You’ll receive an owl in the next couple of days. Your potential hearings have been cancelled. You're both receiving full pardons. Kingsley said the statements you gave after the final battle and today's actions are enough for him. Thank you, for saving our family today.”

 

Draco was speechless. Could it be true? Was it possible that their influence was great enough for them to make all of this happen? He dropped the rest of his sandwich and pulled Hermione into his arms, wrapping her in a fierce hug. He had no idea what else he could say or do to show her how much this meant to him. 

 

“Mrs. Weasley is— I'm not sure if we really saved your family. I wish there was more I could have done. What if—Harry is—I don't know what will happen, and I'm scared, Hermione.” Draco's whole body shook and he was close to tears but Hermione only shook her head and freed herself from Draco's embrace to pour them more whisky. 

 

“You couldn't have done more. Nobody could have. Now we just have to wait for them to come home and tell us if—” Draco spotted tears in her eyes before Hermione blinked them away and clinked their glasses together. “For now we'll drink. I want to forget this day.”

 

An hour later Hermione said goodnight and stumbled upstairs towards her bedroom while Draco stayed on the sofa nursing another glass of whisky while going over the events of the day again. 

 

He couldn't really remember the fight, or anything that happened before. He knew at one point there were dozens of patronuses, summoned by everyone who was there to call for help. It made Draco wish he could conjure one of his own, but he was never able to master it; and even if he could, there was no one he could have called for help. Soon after that the Burrow was stuffed with people he recognised from the final battle with even more on their way. 

 

Everything went better than expected and there were no injuries that couldn't be healed with minor spells, or a few hours of rest, until… Draco remembered Harry's expression clearly when the scream reached their ears. Shuddering, he emptied his glass and decided to go to bed. 

 

Just as he reached the door the flames behind him came to life with a loud roar and Draco turned to see Harry and Ronald stumbling out of the fireplace together, both looking like death and still in the bloody clothes they had been wearing since they left the house this morning. 

 

Draco couldn't even blink twice before the ginger ran towards him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug before he let go again and left without saying a word. Blinking bewilderedly at Harry, he waited for an explanation. 

 

Harry gave him a small smile before he took Draco's empty glass from the table and filled it again before chugging the amber liquid; he pulled a grimace and flopped down on the nearest empty sofa and stared at Draco until he moved to join him. 

 

“Mrs. Weasley will survive,” Harry mumbled as he curled himself into Draco's side. “We don't know when she'll wake up and if there will be any long term effects. But she'll survive. That's what is important right now. Ginny will stay at the Burrow until we know more.”

 

“I'm very glad to hear that. Can I do anything—”

 

“You did more than enough, Draco. The Weasleys are alive, thanks to you and your mother. I can't stop thinking about what would have happened if you hadn't warned us.”

 

Draco felt Harry shiver so he conjured a blanket and wrapped it around them, making sure Harry was covered completely. He knew it probably wasn't because he felt cold, but it was the only thing he could think of to make it a bit better, to make Harry feel safe and cared for. 

 

A quiet “Thank you” was the last thing Harry said before his breath evened and his body lost all tension as exhaustion took over and he fell asleep right then and there. 

 

Draco waited a few minutes before he carefully shot a few light Scourgifies at Harry's sleeping form to get rid of the dirt and blood on his clothes. Finally happy with the result, he levitated Harry upstairs and into his bed before he climbed under the covers as well. 

 

When Harry wrapped himself around him as if it was the most natural thing in the world, Draco buried his hand in Harry's hair again. He knew there was no sense in denying that he was lost. They needed to talk about what they were, what they were doing, and what it meant to them. Draco needed to know what Harry thought about this, what this was, what he wanted it to be.

 

But not now. First Mrs. Weasley had to wake up… First they had to sort out the mess they were dealing with. But when that was done, they had to speak about this. 

 

* * *

 

The following days felt like weeks and Draco started to become restless. Harry spent most of his days with Ron and Hermione at St. Mungo’s or the Burrow and somehow the others began looking to him as the leader of Safe Haven. 

 

Everyone came to him if something needed to be done or something on their agenda had been finished and needed to be approved. Usually that was Hermione’s role, but she wasn't there. He had no idea how he came to be in charge but he didn’t complain, he could only hope he was doing a decent enough job. 

 

On the fifth day after the attack, the promised owl from the Ministry arrived: a letter signed by Kingsley himself that told Draco he was free. Included was a clipping from the  _ Prophet _ with a statement about him and his mother and their  _ heroic deeds _ . Draco laughed before he crumpled it up and threw it into the fireplace. 

 

He hadn't told his mother about the change in their status in case the Ministry didn’t keep their word, but when the doorbell rang half an hour later he knew who was standing outside before he even opened the door. 

 

Harry was at the Burrow today to keep Arthur busy with Muggle stuff while Ron and Hermione were at St. Mungo’s to watch over Molly. The rest of Safe Haven’s occupants had gone shopping. Pansy had another list of potion ingredients to bring him and the others were gathering various groceries and supplies, so he was alone when he opened the door. 

 

“Draco…” his mother had tears in her eyes as she looked at him and Draco couldn't stop himself from pulling her into a hug. 

 

“Did you know about this?” she asked while waving a wand. 

 

“Hermione told me, but I didn't believe her. That's why I didn’t mention it in my last letter. Why don't you come in?” 

 

He led their way towards the kitchen where he put water on the stove for a cup of tea. He couldn't believe that this was happening. 

 

“Any news about Mrs. Weasley?” his mother asked hesitantly. 

 

“No. She hasn’t woken up yet. Hermione and Ron are there today while Harry is at the Burrow. The others are in Diagon to do some shopping. You can stay for lunch if you want, it's my turn to cook so today will be pancakes. I'm not that talented in the kitchen yet.” Draco grinned at his mother's shocked expression. 

 

“Andromeda and Teddy are waiting on me for lunch. Maybe when you’ve learned to make something other than pancakes we can discuss this further, darling.”

 

“I’ll have you know that my pancakes are superb, thank you very much. It’s as if you have no faith in my abilities!” 

 

And just like that, everything was back to normal between them, at least for a short time while they talked about this and that and laughed about the various surprises and complications they encountered while renovating their respective homes.

 

After they finished their tea, Draco guided his mother through Grimmauld and pointed out the changes they had made since they had arrived here. He could see that she was truly impressed by their work. 

 

They ended their tour in the main living room so she could use the floo to get back home. He hugged his mother goodbye and watched her approach the fireplace in order to leave but just as she prepared to throw powder into the fireplace, the flames flared and someone stumbled out of it, crashing right into his mother, sending them both onto the floor. 

 

A few seconds of general confusion later, Draco recognised Arthur as the someone and he stepped over to help them both back to their feet.

 

They weren't even standing long enough to regain their balance before Mr. Weasley let out a squeal and pulled a stunned Narcissa into a bone crushing hug before doing the same to Draco. 

 

“Molly just woke up!” he told them excitedly. “It's like nothing ever happened. She's already complaining that she wants to go home and that there is no sense in staying at the hospital when she's feeling just fine! She wants to see you Draco so I offered to come and get you!” 

 

Draco wasn't sure if Arthur ever actually needed to breathe because he didn't stop talking while turning around to Narcissa again and pulling her into another hug, this time more carefully, while saying “Thank you!” at least a dozen times. 

 

After all that commotion, his mother couldn't get out of there fast enough and Draco followed an excitedly bouncing Mr. Weasley through the floo to St. Mungo’s, where the others were already waiting for them in the small room that belonged to a very loud and angry Mrs. Weasley. 

 

“I sure as hell can leave if I want to! I'm fine! I want to see my house! See what happened to it! They wouldn’t tell me anything! They want me to stay calm and quiet!” 

 

Draco rounded the corner and spotted a very scared senior healer trying to defend himself from a red-faced Mrs. Weasley, who sat in her bed, mere seconds away from screaming at full volume. 

 

“Mrs. Weasley, you were unconscious for a week, you were cursed and poisoned, you need potions to heal properly.” 

 

“Nonsense! I can take the potions at home!” 

 

“One of them needs to be mixed with another in a very specific way before you can take them. Only a potioneer can do that…”

 

“I can do it.” All eyes were suddenly on him, and Draco felt like slapping himself. “I mean, it's only mixing two potions together. That's the easiest—”

 

“What are you doing here? You're the Malfoy child! You don't have any business here! Death Eater scum in my ward—I can't believe who they let into this building nowadays!!!”

 

“ENOUGH! I WILL REPORT THIS! NOBODY SPEAKS TO MY KIDS LIKE THIS! ARTHUR, GET MY THINGS WE'RE GOING HOME!”

 

“Molly love, wouldn't it be best to see another healer first?” Mr. Weasley asked as the healer fled the room. 

 

“Now Arthur! Harry, find someone who will come to the Burrow tomorrow for a final check and have them tell you what potions I have to take—and ask who is responsible for this one here.” 

 

Draco’s mouth dropped open as Harry all but ran out of the room to do as he was told while Mr. Weasley collected the various cards and flowers people had dropped off for Mrs. Weasley over the past week. Draco glanced at Hermione, who stood with the other Weasleys, and he could swear he saw her wink at him with a smile before she jumped into action to help Arthur after Mrs. Weasley shot her a look. 

 

“Draco, dear,” Draco jumped as Mrs. Weasley directed her words to him, her voice now soft and caring. “I'm so sorry you’ve been treated like this. I can't thank you and your mother enough for warning us in time. We did you wrong in the past and I want to make things right. As soon as I’ve recovered, of course, because I'm such a weak old lady that I can't tell when I'm fine, obviously.” She shot Mr. Weasley an angry look and Draco started to grin as he spotted Arthur's burning red ears. 

 

“There's no need for that Mrs. Weasley. Your kids took me in when I had nowhere to go—”

 

“Nonsense! Don't try to discuss this with me young man. I'll invite you and your mother for dinner next week. You can't say no. That is, if the Burrow’s still standing.”

 

“It is. I'll let my mother know, thank you Mrs. Weasley.”

 

“Call me Molly, my dear.”

 

At that moment the door opened and Harry came back in, followed by a familiar face. Curly grey hair tucked back into a knot this time, Healer Roberts still looked as friendly as she had all those weeks ago. 

 

“Well look who we've got here. Did your burns heal alright Draco? What about Luna?” 

 

“Hello Healer Roberts, nice to see you again! We're alright, everything healed just fine. Luna is shopping in Diagon Alley right now, but I bet if she knew I would run into you she would have asked me to say hi.”

 

“Well then, tell her I said hi back! So what do we have here? Ah yes, Weasley, right. Mr. Potter said you want to leave us? I'm fine with visiting you at home, but it will take several visits, not just tomorrow. I can mix the potions and prepare everything you’ll need till then right now.”

 

“That—would be very kind of you Healer Roberts. Thank you. I also want to complain about—”

 

“My incompetent colleague, yes. Mr. Potter has already done so. I'm sorry he forgot what it means to be a healer, and what it means to have a heart. This will be taken to his superiors and I assure you he will face swift disciplinary action, especially since Mr. Harry Potter himself made the complaint.” At that she rolled her eyes and Harry chuckled next to her. “Well nobody's perfect. I, for example, would kill for a cherry pie. Others jump when kids complain, no offence here.”

 

“No offence taken,” Harry said, grinning. 

 

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley. Please take care of yourself and come straight back if you have any trouble. I'd order your husband to make sure you rest at home but you don’t strike me as the sort of person who'd listen to anyone. That's good that you have a strong mind, otherwise you'd be dead.” Without waiting for an answer she left the room, smiling to herself. 

 

* * *

 

When they returned from the Burrow it was already late; Draco received a few joking comments about making his friends starve by failing in his duty to prepare lunch for them, but the general mood was much lighter now that Molly was awake and back at home. Draco had never realised what a big role the Weasley family had played in both the war and in the lives of his new friends till now. 

 

That night, he learned that at some point or another most of them had lived with the Weasleys during the war, or were alive thanks to them, and that the war had officially started while they were celebrating a wedding. Stories about the Weasleys were shared and they had laughed for the first time since they’d rushed out to defend the Burrow.

 

Dean and Seamus were so happy about the news that they both jumped up some time later to go to the kitchen and bake a cake for Mrs. Weasley. Draco decided that he wouldn't enter said room for at least the next 12 hours so he wouldn't have to sort out the mess they'd most definitely leave behind.

 

All in all, it was one of the best nights they had since they moved into this house, and as everyone slowly retired Draco felt, for the first time, thoroughly happy. Not even the sound of small explosions from the kitchen could change his mood. 

 

Looking over at Harry, who sat next to him on their sofa, he spotted the same happy smile that Draco probably wore himself, and it only grew wider when he looked at Draco. 

 

“Let's go to bed.”

 

The words made Draco shiver. They had slept in Harry's bed together ever since the first night they had found themselves there, deciding it was way more comfortable than their sofa. But not once had they said it out loud, or walked there together—they had just ended up there somehow thanks to an unspoken agreement. 

 

This was a first and Draco's heart pounded. 

 

Following Harry out of the room, he flipped Blaise off when he wolf-whistled after them before closing the door behind him. Halfway up the first flight of stairs Harry was waiting for him, still smiling down at him. When Draco caught up, Harry reached out and linked their fingers while walking further upstairs. Draco's heart was beating so fast he was sure it would explode. They made it all the way up to their room without saying a word, and only then did Draco notice that he held Harry's hand far too tightly in his own. Harry chuckled as Draco tried to let go of him, apparently having none of that. 

 

“What's so funny?” 

 

“You. You're always so careful, even when I know you don't want to be careful. Like now.” Harry lifted their hands a bit for Draco to look at them. “Where did your snark go, Draco? I already miss it a bit.”

 

“You don't want me to be snarky, Potter. You don't want me to stop being careful around you.”

 

“That  _ is _ exactly what I want.” The challenge was written all over Harry's face and Draco decided to give in and drop his walls, only once, only for him. 

 

Pushing Harry against the door with his free hand, he lunged forwards and crushed his mouth against Harry's. 

 

Maybe it wasn't wise, Harry wasn't really himself at the moment, but when Harry all but melted against him after a few seconds he couldn't care less. Deepening the kiss, Draco let out a low groan as he grabbed Harry by his waist to hold him close, or to steady himself, probably a bit of both. 

 

When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily, Draco could feel his heartbeat in his throat and he had no idea was going to happen next. He really shouldn't have listened to Harry, he shouldn't have—every thought was swept away when Harry opened the door behind him and pulled Draco into the room. Seconds later he found himself in Harry's bed, right underneath Harry, who promptly leaned down and captured Draco's lips in another kiss. 

 

This kiss started like the first one, hard and full of the longing they hadn't dared to show each other till now, but it grew slower and more intimate as time passed. Draco couldn't tell how long they had been lying there, wrapped in each others arms, kissing each other tenderly. It felt like hours to him. Somehow they ended up next to each other, sharing light kisses and soft smiles in the dimly lit room. 

 

He could do this for the rest of his life; hide away in this bedroom with Harry. Tangled up in each other for all eternity. He didn't feel like doing more. Not yet, not before they had spoken about this. And thankfully Harry didn't make a move to remedy the rather obvious  problem they clearly shared. 

 

When Draco woke up the next morning he wasn't sure who had fallen asleep first. He only knew that he was happy right here, with Harry next to him. Closing his eyes again he decided to doze till Harry woke up. 

 

The second time Draco woke, it was to the feeling of soft lips pressing light kisses onto his jaw, a light stubble grazing his skin with every new kiss. 

 

Smiling, he turned onto his side and pulled a surprised, laughing Harry close. 

 

“Good morning sleepy head,” Harry said before burying his nose in Draco's neck. 

 

“I was awake earlier, you prat. But I refused to get up. Way too nice here.”

 

“Mhh, let's stay in bed today.”

 

Draco laughed before he pressed a kiss to Harry's messy hair. “You know we can't do that. I have to refill our potions stock, and Molly’s waiting for you at the Burrow.”

 

“Come with me then?” 

 

“Nope. No chance. Like I said. I have stuff to do. And Dean and Seamus wanted my help to enlarge their bathtub today. Apparently Seamus can't be trusted with that. And on top of all that I have to look for the source of the strange noise in Luna's room or Pansy will rip my head off.”

 

“Sounds boring.” Harry started to nibble on his neck and Draco shuddered involuntarily. 

 

“It sounds like taking care of this shit-hole that you call a house, Potter; although, I’ll have you know that under my superior management it isn't as shitty anymore.”

 

“Since when do they come to you for that anyways?” 

 

“Since you haven’t been around. Someone had to do it.”

 

“Sure you don't want to stay in bed with me?” Draco could feel Harry grin against his neck. 

 

“You're unbelievable, Potter. Let me go so I can take a shower. I have things to do today. I'm a busy man, you know.”

 

“Yeah, sure. Have fun being responsible for my great house. I'll see you tonight then.”

 

“Yep. And now if you would kindly move. I can't get up with you wrapped all around me.” Draco tried to get up but Harry pulled him back down with furrowed brows. 

 

“Is everything alright? I mean—”

 

“Yes.” Draco smiled at him before pressing a small kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth. “Everything is fine. But I really have a lot of stuff to do. Let's talk tonight, yes?”

 

“Yeah. Tonight then. Have fun, Draco.”

 

“Do you mind if I borrow another pair of joggers? I don’t feel like wearing real trousers today…”

 

“No, not at all. I kind of enjoy the sight of you wearing my joggers,” Harry grinned. “My offer about staying in bed still stands though, you wouldn’t need any kind of trousers here.”

 

“Shut up Harry.” Draco could feel his cheeks heating up, so after taking the first pair of joggers out of Harry’s wardrobe he could find, Draco fled the room as fast as possible to find an empty bathroom, Harry’s carefree laugh still ringing in his ears.

 

Slamming the bathroom door shut behind him he let himself drop to the floor. He couldn't believe he had done that, that he had dropped all of his carefully built walls last night without knowing what, or even if, he meant anything at all to Harry. After everything that had happened between them in the past he couldn't allow himself to be some kind of experiment until Potter found someone more fitting, someone who was better for him and probably not a Death Eater. 

 

They needed to talk tonight. Draco had to put an end to this if Potter wasn’t really in it. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

 

Harry didn't come back that night.

 

Ron and Hermione only looked at Draco with a shrug when he asked them where he was and when he'd come back. Draco waited until 1am in the living room that felt colder and colder with every minute that ticked by before he gave in and dragged himself to Luna's room.

 

He should have known this would happen, should have known that Harry wasn't interested in him, but he hadn't thought it would be over after only one night. One night where they hadn't done anything beyond sharing kisses, with rapidly beating hearts and soft gentle caresses, until the sun started to rise and the dark sky tainted golden. Draco still felt Harry's lips on his skin, Harry's hands on his side, stroking his back, and playing with his hair. He couldn't believe that Harry hadn't even come back to tell him.

 

A sound escaped his mouth halfway upstairs and Draco fought to regain control of himself, he knew this would happen. But why did it still hurt so much?

 

Opening the door, he found the three others sound asleep but he didn't really care. Not now.

 

Climbing over whoever the first person was, he laid down between them and buried his face in the pillow, taking deep, reassuring breaths to stop himself from having a fully blown breakdown in the middle of the night.

 

“Draco? Everything alright? Blaise wake the fuck up you prick, Draco is here!”

 

Draco nearly laughed as he heard Pansy's panicky voice next to him. So it was her he had climbed over. Someone on his other side moved and seconds later there was a hand feeling around until it found his back.

 

“Wha—Why? Draco what happened?”

 

“What a great time to wake up…” Luna said, yawning. If Draco didn't imagine it there was even a hint of sarcasm in her voice. “I'll make some cocoa for us.”

 

Slipping out of bed, Luna shuffled towards the door and left the others to deal with him, and this time Draco really did laugh. “I think you're rubbing off on her. I'm not sure I like that.”

 

“What happened Draco? Why aren't you with Harry?”

 

His heart clenched again and he took another deep breath before he answered them. “He didn't come back from the Burrow today.”

 

“What happened? That isn't all. You slept in his room even when he was at Mungo’s for the entire night, only returning at the arse crack of dawn.”

 

Draco shook his head and buried his face in the pillow again. He couldn't tell them. Not now at least. He sensed a silent conversation happening between them before Pansy climbed out of bed to leave the room as well, leaving him alone with Blaise.

 

“Hey little dragon, it's alright.” Blaise pulled Draco into his arms and held him close until he felt he could breathe again. This had always worked, this was the reason things between him and Blaise had happened at all. In Blaise’ arms the world slowed down and Draco could breathe. He was safe there.

 

After that, the words couldn't leave his mouth fast enough. “I kissed him. We did nothing other than kiss each other for the whole night. I know it probably sounds lame, but I didn't want to rush things, not when I don't know what he actually—I said we have to talk about it tonight before I left our—his room this morning. But he didn't come back. So I guess, there's nothing to talk about.”

 

“Hmm, have you considered that Potter isn't the brightest candle in this house at the moment and that you saying ‘we have to talk tonight’ might have sounded like bad news to him?”

 

“Why the fuck would he think that? I literally said that one second after I kissed him! Why would I do—”

 

“You always sound very dramatic, love. It's not his fault if he got it wrong, he's not so used to your theatrics like we are.”

 

“No that's not it. He just realised that he doesn't want me, or whatever I thought this could become, and fucked off so he didn’t have to deal with me tonight.” Draco felt so tired; he was so tired of this. Burying his nose in Blaise’ shirt, he closed his eyes.

 

“It didn't look like that yesterday. He only had eyes for you, the whole night, looking like a lovesick teenage girl. I'd go there and speak to him if I were you. If I'm right, which I usually am, everything should be fine. If not, we'll be here waiting for you.”

 

“I can't go to the Burrow in the middle of the night.”

 

“You can, and you will,” Pansy's voice came from the door. “We just saw Granger in the kitchen and she told us that Harry is hiding there because he thinks you're mad at him or something. I didn't really listen to her because it took ages until she got to that part; she's still talking Luna's ear off. Potter is in Ron's old room and Ginny is waiting for you by the floo at the Burrow to show you where you can find him. Now get the fuck out of our bed and take care of this.”

 

Blaise chuckled and pulled away from Draco, “Told you so little dragon. Now go and talk to him before Pans shreds us.”

 

“I might as well get it over with... and kill him if this is true.” Draco still wasn't sure about this but he felt a bit better, he knew that if it all went to shit his friends would be here to take care of him, and that meant everything to him.

 

Reluctantly, he rolled away from Blaise and got up, pressing a soft kiss onto Pansy's cheek before he left the room. No matter what anyone thought, the two of them were worth more than any amount of gold to him.

 

Stepping out of the floo at the Burrow he was greeted by a grinning Ginny. “You look like shit.”

 

“At least I don't have red hair.”

 

“Nice one ferret. Now let's put an end to this, shall we? At least you're not drunk, I had to vanish the whisky bottle earlier to get him to stop drinking. Here, I have a sobering potion for you to give him.”

 

“Wait, he was drinking? Why didn't you stop him?”

 

“I just told you that I did. Also what else was he supposed to do? Life’s been hard recently, sometimes the best thing you can do is get pissed with your ex and her brother.”

 

“You're not drunk.”

 

“I took my sobering potion already,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. “Charlie will die tomorrow morning, same as Harry if you don't go upstairs and give him this potion now.”

 

Nodding, Draco took the vial from her and followed Ginny upstairs.

 

“Good luck ferret. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, mum will be very happy to see you here. She’s somehow your biggest fan now.”

 

Flipping her off, he waited until she was gone before he opened the door and was greeted by the smell of whisky and the sound of a muffled hiccup.

 

“Harry?” Casting a _Lumos_ he made the few steps towards the bed, stooping so as not hit his head on the roof pitch. He found a well-known mop of dark hair peeking out from underneath a blanket and sat down on the edge of the bed. “I'm pretty sure you're awake. I’ve never heard a sleeping person hiccup.”

 

“Go— _hick_ —away.”

 

“Not before you drink this potion and we talk about things.” Pulling the blanket away he found a hand and pressed the vial into it. “Drink it, please.”

 

“Fine.” Harry gulped it down and was overcome with a violent fit of hiccups before the potion had its desired effect. For a moment he looked relieved but then he suddenly tensed up. “What do you want to talk about?”

 

“It's not that I don't like your back, but could you please turn over and look at me?”

 

Huffing, Harry turned around. He refused to sit up, but Draco didn't really care about that. Harry looked defeated, dark rings under his eyes which didn't really meet Draco's as he looked up.

 

“Why didn't you come back tonight? I was waiting for you.”

 

“Why should I? You weren't exactly happy to see me this morning. You couldn't leave the room fast enough. What did I need to come back for?”

 

“Because I wanted to speak with you about exactly that! I don't know what we are doing! I don't know what you want from me, or what I am to you! I need to know that first! I was waiting for you, and when you didn't come back I was sure you realised that you didn't want me at all and fucked off!” Draco's voice shook, but at least he was angry this time and not at the brink of tears.

 

“You thought—what? Why wouldn't I want you? I thought—”

 

“There are a million reasons, Potter. For one, ever since we met the only thing we’ve ever been good at is insulting, mistrusting or physically injuring each other. Maybe it’s this cute little souvenir I carry on my arm? Maybe you realised—”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Draco was so stunned that he stopped talking instantly. He hadn't expected that. Harry lifted the blanket, revealing that he was only wearing boxer briefs, and Draco wondered what that action was supposed to mean. Was he about to stand up and leave him alone again? When Harry scooted over to make more space in the tiny bed Draco knew what he had in mind. But apparently he still took too long to get the hint, because Harry reached over and grabbed him by his shirt to pull him fully into the bed before he covered them with the blanket.

 

“So you weren't like that this morning because you regretted last night?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“No.”

 

“I'm sorry, Draco. I was a jerk. Your million reasons don’t matter to me. I don't care. You are beautiful and wonderful and the absolute best thing that could happen to me after the war, and I nearly fucked that up. Can you forgive me?”

 

Draco wasn't sure if he would be able to speak right now so he nodded and Harry's face lit up—it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he couldn't help but smile back at him.

 

“About your questions, you are everything I have ever been looking for Draco, and I want whatever you are willing to give me. We have time, we don't need to rush things, I just want to know that I have you. That's enough for me.”

 

Draco closed what space was left between them and cuddled up against Harry, burying his face in Harry's neck before a sob escaped his mouth, his whole body shaking. Harry slowly combed his fingers through Draco's hair and held him close until he calmed down again. This couldn't be true, surely—

 

But when Harry leaned down to kiss his forehead, Draco shook off those thoughts. Maybe it was true after all. Leaning up, he captured Harry's lips in a shaky kiss. Harry wanted him, at least he said so, and that was all he cared about. All he had wanted.

 

Letting his fingers wander over Harry's bare chest, Draco deepened the kiss. Harry still tasted a bit like whisky but he couldn't care less when Harry shivered under his touch and let out a small gasp as Draco brushed his nipple. Draco grinned into the kiss as he felt Harry get harder with every second he touched him. At least he wasn't the only one who was affected by simple touches like this. Forgiving someone had never been easier.

 

Draco felt a nice line of trimmed hair beneath his fingertips and he knew where it would lead him if he followed it. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to do that yet, so he kept his hand where it was, stroking his fingers slowly up and down, making sure not to venture too far south as he savoured the kiss instead.

 

When Harry's hips started to move in time with Draco's strokes, Harry's hard dick brushed Draco’s hand and Draco had a small near death experience when Harry groaned into their kiss.

 

“Draco—”

 

“—Yes!” Draco had no idea what he was saying yes to, and he didn't care. Especially not when Harry flipped them over so he laid on top of Draco, Draco's hand trapped between their bellies, while Harry's dick pressed down against his own hardness. It wasn't enough. “I need to get out of these clothes.”

 

Harry's gasped “Yes!” against his neck didn't help at all with this situation and when Harry started to suck at a very particular spot, Draco fumbled for his still glowing wand and banished the rest of their clothes to the floor with a flick, gasping just as loud as Harry when the bare skin of their cocks met.

 

He grabbed Harry by the hair and pulled him in for another fierce kiss as he moved his other hand downwards so he could take both of their cocks into it. He muttered a quick lubrication charm and slowly began to stroke them, speeding up when Harry started to thrust into his fist.

 

“Gods Draco, I won't—this is already too much. You feel so great, I can't—”

 

“Let go, Harry. Stop worrying for once in your life. I've got you.”

 

Draco moved his free hand down to Harry's arse and grabbed it to hold Harry still while pumping his fist faster over them. The feeling of Harry's hard dick against his own was nearly too much and he groaned as Harry's cock started to twitch in his hand as he got close.

 

Following a sudden inspiration, he let go of them and flipped them over so that Harry was on his back now. Ignoring the noise of protest, he quickly moved downwards and took Harry's dick into his hand, guiding it into his mouth before he started to suck. When Harry nearly screamed and started to move his hips to get even deeper Draco knew that this had been a great idea. Taking his own cock into his free hand, he started to work himself towards his own climax.

 

Suddenly Harry buried his hands in Draco's hair and grabbed him hard before he shuddered and his cock started to pump his release into Draco's mouth. Draco stilled his moving hands and kept sucking and swallowing until Harry's dick stopped twitching and his hands dropped away from his hair.

 

Only then did Draco start to slowly move the hand on his own dick again while kissing and nibbling his way upwards over Harry's belly and to his chest before he reached his mouth. Kissing him deeply, Draco knew Harry could taste himself on Draco's tongue and when Harry groaned, he started to speed up the movement on his throbbing cock.

 

Harry broke the kiss and looked down to watch Draco’s hand for a few moments before he looked back up and studied his face before biting his lip. “Want some help with that?”

 

Draco shook his head and started to move his hand even faster. He only wanted to look at Harry, his ruffled hair and kiss-swollen lips, and remember how he looked only seconds before. His breath sped up and his legs started to shake as Harry smiled at him.

 

“You're beautiful like this, Draco. You should see yourself right now. Only another minute and you'll be done. You did so good already. I can't find words for how good your mouth felt around my hard cock. I wanted you so desperately, Draco. I need you. So much.”

 

Draco closed his eyes and listened to Harry's words. He had no idea if Harry knew how much his words affected him, but he must have a general idea. Draco's dick started to twitch in his hand and he knew he couldn't hold back much longer.

 

“Come for me Draco, I want to see you come. You did so good, it's time to finish.”

 

That was all it took. Draco's balls drew up and with a muffled scream he came all over Harry's belly, his fist rapidly flying over his cock until he shuddered and collapsed right on top of Harry, into the mess he had made, gasping for air.

 

* * *

 

“Good morning Draco. You still look like shit, not much sleep last night, eh?”

 

“Ginny! They slept in my bed and I don’t need to think about that, AND we're about to have breakfast! Could you please stop it?!”

 

The second Draco set foot inside the Burrow’s living room he wanted to vanish into thin air. Ginny was sitting on the sofa, cradling a cup in her hands with a toothy grin on her face and Ron didn't even dare to look in his general direction. Draco was searching for something to say, but thankfully another voice coming from behind one of the sofas saved him.

 

“I told you two to stop making noise until Hermione returned with the hangover potion. I swear by Gryffindor I'll set my dragon on you.”

 

“I don't want to see your little dragon Charlie. I faintly remember it and it isn't that impressive,” Ginny wheezed.

 

Ron bellowed loudly, but ducked before another redhead shot up from behind the sofa and shot a _Petrificus Totalus_ at Ginny before he groaned and climbed over the backrest of the sofa to collapse on top of it. Draco faintly remembered seeing him once at Hogwarts during the triwizard tournament, although he’d been far better looking back then. Not that he'd ever admit to anyone that he had found a Weasley attractive.

 

Harry laughed as he pulled Draco into the room to sit next to the motionless Ginny. “Getting old, Charlie? No idea what’s troubling you, I'm feeling fine today.”

 

Draco couldn't help but chuckle while waiting for the next hex to be fired but Charlie only flipped them off before he buried his face in his hands with another loud groan.

 

Ten minutes later, Hermione arrived with the hangover potion and a grumbling Ginny was freed from the body bind just in time for the call to come to the kitchen for breakfast.

 

“Draco love, so happy to see you here! Have you told your mother about the invitation?” Molly asked.

 

Taking a seat next to Harry, Draco shook his head and smiled up at her. “There hasn’t been time yet, but I’ll do that as soon as we get home.”

 

Home. Draco wasn't sure when Grimmauld had become his home but with Harry's leg resting against his own under the table, he just knew that it really was.

 

“Well at least you two sorted yourselves out again. That was more important. I have to say that I was a tiny bit worried last night. Harry my dear, please put some food on Draco's plate, you're both far too skinny. Maybe I should come over to Grimmauld once in a while to make some real food for you.”

 

“We got it covered, mum. No worries,” Ron said grinning. “Besides, how are we supposed to improve our cooking if you always cook for us. We have to learn it eventually.”

 

Before Mrs. Weasley could counter the floo chimed and seconds later Dean Thomas stumbled into the kitchen. “Guys, I'm sorry to disturb you—oh my god it smells brilliant in here—where was I? Oh yes, the Headmistress is waiting for us at Grimmauld and sent me to get you.”

 

“Why would she come to Grimmauld?” Hermione asked, puzzled.

 

“We don't know. She wouldn't spill until we all were there. Mrs. Weasley, do you mind if I take a small plate home with me? It really smells fantastic and I had no breakfast today, something tells me there won't be much time for breakfast later.”

 

A huge smile spread across Mrs. Wesley's face while she waved her wand and packed close to everything that was on the table in boxes and hovered them into Dean's arms. “Take it, I'll make another share for us, it won't take long.”

 

Sending Ron an “I told you so” look she shooed them out of the kitchen and towards the floo.

 

Back at Grimmauld, they found everyone already waiting for them in the big living room and Draco hurried to catch the free seat on his sofa, pulling Harry with him and onto his lap before anyone else could think of sitting there.

 

He rested his head on Harry's shoulder so he could see McGonagall and he couldn't help but grin at her astonished look towards them.

 

“Glad you were able to join us,” she said to no one specifically. “I see a lot of things have changed since I visited last time. Same for Hogwarts, but sadly I have to inform you that it isn't enough. Hogwarts needs your help and I am here to ask for it. The battle left deep scars and we need more hands to fix it if we want to open the gates in time for the start of term. I know that some of you still aren't sure if you want to return, and I understand better than anyone that it isn't easy to come back —”

 

Looking around the room, Draco tried to get a sense of the general mood and spotted Pansy doing the same. Meeting her eyes he shot her a questioning look, she hesitated for a second before she gave him the tiniest nod and looked back at McGonagall.

 

“— but we'd really appreciate every helping wand we can get. I know some of you are very gifted and have certain skills even some of the Professors could only dream of —”

 

Draco nearly snorted into Harry's shoulder while picturing Sybill Trelawney waving her wand at the burst staircase, making everything worse rather than better and he understood that yes, as far as he had seen since spending his time with everyone here, they were needed there.

 

“— and it isn't our right to ask you. You've done so much already, all of you. But we'd be happy if you could consider helping us.”

 

“Well I'd say I told you so, but that wouldn't be any fun,” Dean said while swallowing the last bite of bacon he had nicked from Mrs. Weasley's box. “Seamus and I are in. Not sure if we can help you with our record of destroying things, but we'll try.”

 

“Well of course we'll help, Minerva. Why didn’t you say something earlier?” Hermione was already standing and pulling her curls back into a bun.

 

“Hermione, we have to eat something first. Could you just relax for a second? We're not on the run anymore. Thirty minutes, more or less, won't make a big difference here,” Ron chimed in.

 

“Ron’s right. Whoever is willing to help will be there within an hour, Minerva. Should we Apparate or use the floo network? I mean we could also take a look at the secret passages if you'd prefer us to do that,” Harry said with a grin.

 

“The floo should suffice, Mr. Potter. The floo will take you straight into the Great Hall, that is the central base from which we asses and organize repair efforts. I'll see you in an hour. Thank you for helping us.”

 

With one last look around, she got up and made her way back to Hogwarts.

 

After that it was silent for a while before Dean seemingly remembered the breakfast he still held in his hands. “Let's go to the kitchen before I eat all the bacon alone. After that we can go and get dressed. Yes?”

 

“Sounds like a plan to me!” Seamus said before he patted Dean's cheek playfully. They ran into the kitchen with a loud laugh.

 


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

 

Draco shuddered as he stepped out of the floo and into the Great Hall, the signs of the battle were nowhere to be seen here, but the memories were. Looking at Harry, he found the same thoughts written all over his face.

 

Taking a few steps forward, he took Harry by the hand and pulled him to his side, trying to reassure him that this was the right thing to do and that they would make it, together. A small smile spread over Harry's lips as he leaned in to give him a small peck on his lips but his eyes still looked haunted.

 

Looking around, Draco found many plans spread over the tables and pinned to large boards all over the Great Hall. Realising that these plans were detailed maps of every room inside Hogwarts and every inch of the surrounding land, Draco couldn't help but gasp. He’d never seen anything like it.

 

“There you are! We thought it best to wait for your arrival to make the plans for today. We're glad to see you all chose to come and help us.”

 

Looking over his shoulder, Draco found the others had joined them and were seemingly waiting for them to move further into the hall where the professors already waited for them. Sighing, he made the first step and the others followed suit.

 

An hour later they had a general overview of what had to be done and were given their tasks to set to work.

 

Draco was more than happy to get out of there as fast as possible and moved towards the dungeons where he'd work with Harry for the day.

 

The dungeons weren't too severely affected, so in the beginning the professors decided they would take care of the most heavily damaged regions first. But yesterday morning one of the house elves had discovered a crack in the huge window that looked out into the great lake so now it had to be repaired before the Slytherin dorms got flooded.

 

Walking the corridors again it almost felt as if nothing bad ever had happened here and a grin spread over his face. “This way, Potter.”

 

“I know where we have to go. I was in your common room once,” Harry said with a shit-eating grin on his face and Draco was outraged.

 

“You're kidding me. When? I'd have heard if fucking Harry Potter was in my common room.”

 

“Actually it was you who let me in. Second year, we were polyjuiced. You didn't know it was us.”

 

“Unbelievable… I'm still surprised you weren't expelled years ago.”

 

“Me too, to be honest. But in hindsight I'm pretty sure that went against Dumbledore's plans for me so I don't really wonder that much.”

 

They reached the wall that hid the entrance to the Slytherin dorms and it opened for them. The room was dimly lit, books and quills still where they had been left all those weeks back as the students hurridley evacuated. It shouldn't have been a big thing, but to Draco it was and he had to swallow a few times to get rid of the lump that had formed in his throat before he could light the lamps.

 

The _crack_ turned out to be a lot bigger and more problematic than they had thought it would be. It took them nearly two hours to fix the window with the help of multiple reparos and stabilisation spells before they were sure that their work here was done.

 

Leading Harry further into the dormitories, they checked every room, every wall, and every window for more damage until they reached Draco's old room.

 

One look at Vincent's old bed and Draco couldn't hold back the tears anymore. The emotions came crashing down in wave after wave as he looked at the abandoned trunk and the pyjamas carelessly thrown onto the bed, as if it was only yesterday that Vince had been here and would be coming back from dinner to put them on any minute. Draco broke down on his own bed. He knew he shouldn't have come back to this room.

 

The bed dipped in as Harry crawled behind him and pulled the curtains shut, closing out the bad memories for both of them. Arms wrapped around Draco and he could feel Harry pressing soft kisses to his neck, murmuring soft words until he calmed down again.

 

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—” Draco wasn't even sure what he was sorry about at the moment, he just knew he was. Probably about everything.

 

“Don't… I'm here, we're both here. We made it out, Draco. It's alright.” Harry's voice sounded hoarse and he wrapped his arms even tighter around Draco's shaking body.

 

“I love you.” The words had spilled out of him without even thinking, but he knew they were true.

 

Harry's form behind him stiffened and Draco turned around to face him, heart beating in his throat. Harry stared at him with wide eyes and Draco would have laughed at his dumbfounded expression if he hadn't been so scared of Harry's reaction.

 

“You—you love me?” Harry stuttered. But he didn't wait for an answer, instead he crashed their lips together, kissing Draco as if his life depended on it.

 

When he finally let go of him Harry laughed, free and happy, the tears they had shed only minutes ago not fully dried but already forgotten. “I can't believe you told me that while we're lying in your bed in Slytherin like we’re having some kind of coy schoolboy tryst. I really have no idea why I love you so much. But I do. I love you, Draco. And I know that it won't be easy for us, but would you come back to Hogwarts with me in September?”

 

Draco looked into Harry's eyes. They were filled with so many emotions and right at that moment it became clear to him, he'd follow him anywhere.

 

Draco's breathed “Yes” got lost in another kiss. He tried to put everything he felt in that moment into it: all of his love, all of his fears, all of his happiness. He gave it all to Harry, knowing he'd be there for him, whatever came next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic ❤️ 
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
